Journeys of a Hero - Rise
by Arthur Erikson
Summary: This is the story of Arthur as he travels through the world of Pokemon. All he wanted was to become one of the best, but thanks to his special talent, love and determination he is destined for something so much greater. Disclaimer - I do not own any of the material referenced in this story other than my OC. All rights belong with the Pokemon Company and Nintendo.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

"The bunker appears to be in good enough condition to use sir."

"Good. What about the other operations?"

"We have men currently working in Azalea town as well as scouting the radio tower in Goldenrod." The man sitting nodded dismissing the other. Alone he stared out lost in memories of a young man crippling his boss's organization. He would not allow this plan to fail. If there was anything to bring his boss out from hiding it would be this.

**Arthur**

Growing up, Arthur was always gifted in dealing with Pokémon. His family had settled in New Bark Town and thanks to Arthur's mother and father being close friends with Professor Elm, Arthur had been privileged to grow up playing with the Pokémon raised at the labs. Of course where Arthur went, Lyra was sure to follow along with her Marill, Mari. As Arthur and Lyra grew, Arthur started studying battling more and more, especially following the rise of Red, and his conquest of the Kanto League just over three years ago. Arthur knew someday he was going to travel the world and become one of the best trainers there was.

"When are you going to ask the Professor for a Pokemon?"

"Pretty soon I think" replied Arthur still staring up at the starry night sky.

"And then you'll leave? Do you know what you're going to do yet?" Arthur turned and looked at his childhood friend. Her eyes were a brilliant blue and her heart shaped face was bright with excitement.

"Well I don't really think I'll become the champ sticking around here. Do you?" He winked as he said it and Lyra started laughing a sound that was always pleasing to Arthur's ear.

"Probably not but it's not going to be easy to make it to the league!" This time it was Arthur's turn to laugh.

"Really? Damn and here I was thinking they would just shower me with praise and give me the title!" They went back to staring at the stars for a time. Lyra was nervous as she too was planning on embarking on a journey the same time as Arthur. She looked down to her little Mari curled up beside her.

"She's looking forward to travelling too you know." Lyra looked back over to her best friends deep blue eyes. They were his second most striking feature she thought, after his uncanny ability to be able to speak with Pokémon. Flecked with grey _you can almost get lost in them_ Lyra thought to herself.

"Have you thought about who you're going to pick?"

"Yeah."

"And...?"

"It's a surprise" he said with a sly smile.

**Lyra**

The entire town was pretty excited about the two young trainers starting to prepare for their journeys. It was a few days before she was able to see Arthur again only to find out that Professor Elm had asked him to run an errand.

"He wants me to go pick something up from Mr. Pokemon over in Cherrygrove."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Only a couple of days. I'll be back before you know it. Besides we can hardly miss the going away party now can we?" Lyra started laughing. Mari was running around the both of them and suddenly a familiar face around the professor's lab hoped up onto Arthurs shoulder.

"Oh! Arthur! Is he..."

"Mine? Yeah, Lyra meet Blaze, Blaze this is Lyra and her Marill, Mari!" Arthur's Cyndaquil jumped down and did a small bow. Mari walked up to him and they started to chase each other around.

"So Elm gave you your first Pokémon finally hey?"

"He did. This should be a good trial run I think for heading out."

"You're right it will be! When are you leaving?"

"I was thinking of heading out this afternoon. I should be able to reach Cherrygrove by tonight, then I can make my way on to Mr. Pokémon's house tomorrow. Actually I was hoping perhaps I could have some company for a bit?"

"I'd love to but you know my parents are already planning the dinners..." He put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her in to a hug. Lyra could smell his deodorant, a mix of spices and something else she couldn't quite place but could only be Arthur. With a quick smile they parted. Arthur walked back to his place and Lyra had a sense of something great just beginning to happen.

**Arthur**

Dusk was starting to set in when Arthur decided to set up camp for the night with his new partner Blaze. He had considered going straight through to Cherrygrove but on such a cloudless night it seemed a waste not to spend it outside. Blaze watched as the tent went up and Arthur gathered some dry wood for a fire. Before long in the small clearing a fire was burning happily sending few sparks up to dance among the stars as trainer and Pokémon looked on.

"Blaze I'm really glad you agreed to come along with me." The Cydaquil looked over at the young man he had agreed to embark on this journey on with. "You should know what my goals are though. I mean to be the strongest trainer there is. I want to travel around Johto and defeat the gyms so I can challenge the Elite Four and Lance and be crowned champion. My hope is that you will come with me, and be the leader of our team."

"You mean we're going to battle others?"

"Yeah there's going to be some tough scraps up ahead I'll wager. But you and I will build a powerhouse team able to face any challenge."

"Well so long as I get food I'm in!" Arthur laughed and so began a friendship to last the ages.

* * *

Thank you for reading. This adventure is a nuzlocke adventure, thus the team that Arthur uses is somewhat more limited. Also, I will be posting the team as it stands by chapter further along once Arthur and Lyra have started on their journeys. Please note that some of the story may not follow the game precisely and the characters may also be somewhat different as portrayed for use in my story. Facts and mythologies from the Pokemon world are used but there may be instances where I have my own take on events and thus they may be different. Please feel free to review and I hope you enjoyed this small taste of what is to come.

For a little bit more information on my ideas about the direction and Arthur's background, please visit my profile page.


	2. Chapter 1 - How do you like your Eggs?

Chapter 1 - How do you like your Eggs?

It didn't take long for Blaze and Arthur to reach Cherrygrove the next morning. Arthur had come here often while he was growing up to shop with his mother so he didn't feel a huge need to explore the city. However there was one thing that he needed to show Blaze.

"This here is the ocean Blaze!" The tiny fire Pokemon looked out over the wide blue expanse and the people playing on the sand and in the water.

"It's so big..." Blaze seemed a little wonderstruck at how massive the world could be. Arthur kept forgetting that his new Pokemon's upbringing had been in Professor Elm's lab. He knelt beside his tiny partner.

"That it is my friend. I wanted you to see it though. Can you feel that refreshing breeze? And do you smell the refreshing scent in the air?"

"I smell something fishy alright." Arthur started laughing and picked up his friend.

"Come on you, let's hit up the Pokémon centre real quick before heading out to Mr. Pokemon's house."

**Lyra**

Lyra was wandering around town with Mari enjoying the fresh air and relaxing breeze blowing off the water. She couldn't wait for Arthur to get back so they could start their journey!

"Oh I'm so excited! Aren't you Mari?"

"Marill mar!" her partner exclaimed. They were just passing by the lab when suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eye freezing Lyra in her tracks. Quietly she wandered over to the side of the laboratory and peeked around. Mari had hopped out of Lyra's arms and copied her trainer's movements. To her surprise a young man with long red hair she'd never seen in town before was looking in to one of the windows of the lab. _I wonder who he is_ she thought to herself.

**Arthur**

It took another day and a half to reach Mr. Pokemon's cabin in the woods from Cherrygrove. Along the way Blaze and Arthur had battled a number of wild Pokémon, with Blaze coming away completely undefeated and growing all the more powerful after every battle. He was now able to use the move Smokescreen and delighted in obscuring his opponent's vision in the heat of battle making it easier to avoid attacks. Of course the disadvantage to Arthur was that he sometimes lost track of Blaze in the process but they were working hard to fix that. Evening was approaching and the two were almost within sight of Mr. Pokemon's house when another wild Caterpie jumped out in front. Arthur looked down at his friend who also jumped out ready to rock and roll.

"Alright buddy, shall we practice our strategy once more?" Blaze nodded. "Then let's hit it with a Smokescreen!" Arthur yelled out. His friend bounded in closer and released a cloud of black smoke so dense that the Caterpie's String shot failed to find Blaze.

"Now close the gap and use Tackle!" Arthur was getting so much more used to Blaze's movements that he could now make out the tiny shape that was his partner running forward and slamming in to the opposing Caterpie. The two Pokémon rolled across the ground and Blaze quickly jumped up and away. However, this time the Caterpie's String Shot managed to find its mark and wrap itself around Blaze's hind leg bringing him crashing down. Arthur winced as his Pokémon landed hard on the unforgiving ground. "You alright Blaze?" He called out concerned. Blaze bounced up immediately though seemed annoyed at the strand of gooey webbing that was making it harder to move as fast as he could.

"Ok move in for one more Tackle!" Blaze immediately forgot about his problems with the webbing and rushed in for another attack. The Caterpie had just regained its feet when Blaze crashed in to it once more. This time the Caterpie was knocked out cold.

"Excellent battling young man!" Arthur turned at the statement. Two older men were striding from a rather modest looking cottage to where he stood. While Professor Elm had told Arthur what Mr. Pokémon looked like, it was the second man who held Arthur's attention. Almost elderly, with slate grey hair and crow's feet at the corners of his eyes, Professor Samuel Oak still gave off a rather impressive image. Standing at six feet, it was said that the old man never had slowed down and continued travelling around the various regions for research or other such events. Professor Elm had told Arthur much about Oak growing up and Arthur couldn't believe that he was getting the chance to meet the man in person.

"You must be the young man Professor Elm sent! Well don't just stand there, come in, come in!" said the second man with much enthusiasm. Mr. Pokémon was a tad on the eccentric side but he was modestly dressed and wore a hat to contain the fly-away hair he had. Blaze had returned to Arthur's side and pushed his ankle to get his friend moving.

"This here is what I was hoping Professor Elm could take a look at. It was given to me by a friend in Ecruteak city!" Mr. Pokémon said happily as he placed an egg down in front of Arthur. Blaze leaped up on to Arthur's lap and then the table to get a better look at it. Even Arthur had to admit it was a curious object to be sure. It was a pure white egg with blue and red markings on the surface, perfectly smooth and there seemed to be a glow emitting from the egg making Arthur feel quite happy and content.

"What's inside?" Arthur asked.

"No idea! But if anyone can crack the shell of this mystery then it would be Professor Elm! He's an expert in Pokémon evolution you know. Even Professor Oak here will admit to that!" Oak nodded along wearing a faint grin on his face at his friend's excitement. Of course Arthur already knew this, considering how close his mother and the professor had been when they were children.

"There is one other thing Arthur." Arthur tore his gaze away from the egg to look at Professor Oak. "I know why Professor Elm gave you that Pokémon as a partner. Researchers such as Elm and myself know when we see a person capable of treating Pokémon with love and respect. And while I cannot speak for Professor Elm, I'm sure he would agree but there is something special about you young man. Your battling earlier reminds me of another trainer, one who I started on his own journey three years ago."

"You mean Red?"

"I do. You and he seem to share many of the same traits. There's a gleam to your eyes and I think you will do some amazing things. Tell you what, how would you like to help me out? I'd like to give you this Pokedex. It contains all the information about any of the Pokémon you are like to meet on your journey. And you'd be doing me a favour by documenting all those that you come across!"

"I would love to help Professor!" Arthur could barely believe his luck! Professor Oak thought he deserved a Pokedex! It was like a dream coming true. Oak reached inside his travelling bag and brought out the newest edition Pokedex and handed it over to Arthur.

"I can't thank you enough Professor."

"No need my lad. Just do your best and make sure to see as many different Pokémon as you can!" He smiled then looked down at the gold faced watch on his wrist. "But my apologies, I must be leaving now. I have to be back in Goldenrod tomorrow for my talk show!" Arthur shook the Professor's hand once more and watched as Mr. Pokémon lead him out.

"What do you think Blaze? Pretty cool hey?" Arthur showed off the new Pokedex.

"A new gadget interests you more than the mysterious egg in front of you? Talk about messed up priorities..." Blaze jumped out of the way of Arthur's grasping hands making excited noises that reminded Arthur of laughter right before blowing a smokescreen into his trainers face.

"That's it you're getting traded when we get back to the lab!" Arthur exclaimed through his laughter.

* * *

First off I'd like to thank AquilaTempestas for the review on the prologue chapter. This story may seem slow to start but the action starts to pick up in the upcoming chapters.


	3. Chapter 2 - Stolen

Chapter 2 – Stolen

Zeke had it all planned out. There were no security measures in place so far as he could tell on the lab. And he just had to have a Pokémon. He had set out this path for himself. He was going to become the strongest. But to do that he needed the strongest. And the strongest was currently sealed away in that lab...

**Lyra**

Lyra woke up and quietly snuck out of her house. She didn't want her parents to worry about her. Besides, Mari was always by her side. Together they walked back through town towards Professor Elm's lab. She couldn't say why, but Lyra knew something was up. That young man she'd seen earlier had been up to no good. It was hopeless trying to tell the professor though. He was always so wrapped up in his research. Lyra smiled to herself despite her unease. Mari and Lyra arrived at the lab and paused out front. Nothing seemed to be amiss but Lyra wasn't taking any chances. The lab had a light out front but around the sides the black night swallowed everything. Lyra took out the flashlight she had packed and flicked it on. Mari walked beside her and Lyra took comfort in the small aqua mouse's presence. As they walked around the lab, both suddenly heard noises coming from the darkness.

"H-hello?" Lyra's voice was shaky even though she was trying to sound braver than she felt. "Is anyone there?"

Mari jumped in front of her trainer as a dark shape jumped down from the window and landed on the ground with a soft thud. The creature barely took the time to even look at Lyra and Mari before bounding off towards the tree line.

"HEY! WAIT!" Lyra scooped up Mari and began chasing after whatever had come from the lab.

**Zeke**

It didn't take long to lose the girl and her little Marill once he had entered the trees. Night made the perfect environment to escape out of trouble and Zeke was sure she hadn't properly seen him before he got away. _Not much I can do about if she did_. _Aren't you impressed though Father? I got the Pokémon I need and I got away!_ While he wasn't one for self congratulations, Zeke did allow himself this momentary pause for a tiny amount of pleasure and pride. At last he could start down the path to becoming the strongest trainer ever. After spending the past three years learning what powerful Pokémon could do, Zeke knew he was now ready to make his dreams come true and show his father what a real man could do!

**Arthur**

Mr. Pokémon allowed Arthur and Blaze to spend the night at his place before heading back the next day. That evening after a wonderful home cooked meal, he showed the two beginners some of the mementos and rare artifacts that he had collected over his many years. Blaze wasn't sure it all mattered but followed Arthur's lead in showing interest none the less.

Arthur had pursued the Pokedex before bed that night. As he opened it, the small device began to talk.

"Hello, my name is Dexter. Please take a minute to register your personal information." The screen showed the instructions and Arthur filled in the necessary info while Blaze looked on. "Thank you, Arthur. How may I be of help?"

"Can you bring up Cyndaquil's entry please?" Images flew past the onlookers eyes before stopping on a picture of a Cyndaquil.

"Hey that's me!"

"Cyndaquil the fire mouse Pokémon. It is timid and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up it back in protection" Dexter said.  
"Hey that's not true! I'm not a scared little Meowth!" Arthur laughed. Blaze was far more likely to curl up and take a nap than to pick a fight but that didn't stop Arthur from loving him.

"I think Dex means in general not you specifically."

"Oh... Well... Good. Otherwise I'd have to turn it into a piece of charcoal." That brought about another bit of laughter before Arthur shut off the lights and the two went to sleep.

It did not take long to pack up in the morning. Blaze was definitely ready to go after a great night's sleep. Arthur thanked Mr. Pokémon and started back down the path leading home. Everything changed however, as Arthur and Blaze had stopped for a quick lunch, Arthur's transceiver chimed.

"Hello?"

"H-hello? Arthur? It's a disaster! It's terrible! What should I do? Please get back here quick!"

"Wait! Professor!" but it was no use. The line had already gone dead.

"So what was that all about?" Blaze asked looking up at his friend's utterly bewildered face.

"I have absolutely no idea but I'm thinking we should probably double time it back home."

"Oh yay... more running..."

**Lyra**

Lyra and Mari had spent the better part of the next day searching the surrounding woods for the boy with the long red hair but it was to no avail. He seemed to have simply vanished. Of course the whole town was upset but no one seemed to know what they could do. Lyra had hoped to find some sign but she wasn't even sure she was looking in the right place.

"Come on Mari. Let's head back in to town. Maybe someone has heard something." It was only as the two were headed back that luck finally smiled upon them. Mari seemed to have found something because suddenly she was running off into the bush. "Mari! Get back here!" Lyra yelled after her friend. It would be really useful to have Arthur around right about now she thought. If her best friend were here there was no way something like this would have happened. Even though he wasn't registered nor did he have any battle experience yet, everyone knew Arthur was the best trainer in the area.

Lyra found Mari quick enough, following the little Marill's cries. Once clear of the bushes, Lyra found herself on a small trail and just to her right Mari was pointing at something on the ground. Upon closer inspection, Lyra realized it was a shoe print. "Wonderful Mari! Great job finding this!" Even as she said it though, Lyra's heart sank. The trail led off on to Route 29 meaning that if the thief was smart he would already be out of reach.

**Arthur**

Arthur and Blaze made record time back to Cherrygrove. Even though they had avoided fighting wild Pokémon, Arthur still thought a quick stop at the Pokémon centre was a good idea for his partner. They had already discussed pushing on through the night to reach New Bark town and to find out what exactly was going on. The rest at the Centre was a quick one long enough for Blaze to receive the okay to continue and grab a bite to eat. Arthur was hoping they could reach New Bark Town by morning when he saw a young man standing in his path just outside of Cherrygrove.

"You're from that shitty little town aren't you?"

"Sorry?"

"You heard me. I've seen people like you. You're all weak. In fact, I'm surprised they would even waste a Pokémon on you!" Cyndaquil bristled at that comment. "Oh how cute. Did your sister give that to you? You know boys your age should have given up playing with dolls a long time ago."

"So trash talk is your game eh? Well I don't know about you but I prefer to let my actions do the talking. Unless of course, you're too scared to actually go toe to toe with me." Arthur smirked as he said it. He'd seen the likes of guys like this before when they'd come to Professor Elm for their first Pokémon. All bark and no bite. Arthur at least had learned from his mother and father to back up what he said.

"Go! Totodile!" The red haired boy threw out a Poke ball which burst open and revealed one of the remaining two starter Pokémon left at the Elm laboratory. Blaze jumped forward ready to battle.

"So you've only just received your first Pokémon hey?" Arthur recognized the Totodile from the lab but there was something off in the way it was preparing for battle. Almost like it wasn't sure this boy was its trainer. Regardless Arthur pulled out Dex.

"Totodile, the big jaw Pokémon. It's well developed jaws are powerful and capable of crushing anything. Even its trainer must be careful."

"Humph you need that garbage to tell you what Pokémon you're facing? This will be even easier than I thought."

"I wouldn't read too much in to it. Just helping a friend."

"Whatever. Totodile! Use Scratch!" The command was barked out like a drill sergeant in the military which caused Arthur to frown somewhat but he needed to remember that every trainer had their own style. Hell he and Blaze were only just now beginning to find the chemistry that he knew would take them far.

"Alright Blaze, bring him in then blind him!" Blaze hadn't yet lit the fire on his back but he was ready none the less. Both Arthur and Blaze were somewhat surprised to find that neither was nervous about their first trainer battle. The stakes were much higher than when fighting a wild Pokémon. Blaze watched his old friend from the lab throw one look back at its new partner before rushing in. Before he had travelled with Arthur, the attack might have landed but today Blaze was even faster than before. Just before the Totodile could begin its strike, Blaze jumped right letting loose a Smokescreen to cover his movements. The black cloud caused Totodile to miss its attack and obscured the battlefield from both trainers.

"Totodile retreat back into a clear area!" Again the military like command came down whip-like but Arthur noticed the small Pokémon attempt to follow it. The problem was of course that Totodile was unable to see exactly where that clear spot may be.

"Blaze use Tackle!" He could barely make it out but Arthur saw his partner score a solid strike against the opponent. Totodile was knocked sideways but not hard enough to evade the smoke.

"Come on! Get up and use Leer!" Apparently the smoke had cleared enough for the other boy to see where his Pokémon was. And as luck would have it, the attack worked. Totodile must have known where Blaze ended up because Blaze shrunk back slightly.

"Good now use Scratch again!" Sound strategy. _Lower my defense then use a physical attack_ thought Arthur. Of course that really was the only strategy available to his opponent right now seeing as those two attacks were the only ones the new Totodile knew at the moment. And Arthur considered that lucky too seeing as Blaze would have been at a major type disadvantage if Totodile had known a water type attack.

"Let's go Blaze! Use your speed and hammer him with another Tackle!" Blaze nodded and took off. Blaze knew he was fast even for a Cyndaquil and he used that advantage to strike first scoring a critical hit and knocking Totodile out. The red haired young man looked stunned.

**Zeke**

"No" he whispered as the Totodile hit the ground. He had picked the strongest of the three! Totodile should have wiped the field with that tiny little Cyndaquil! And yet he lay there knocked unconscious. "Whatever."

"Excuse me?" the other kid said. Zeke took a good long look. The boy looked to be about the same age as him, and upon closer inspection appeared oddly familiar. Lighter brown hair was tucked under a blue hat and even in the poor light Zeke could tell that his opponent's eyes were a deep blue colour. He wasn't overly muscular but had an athletic build. Hard to tell for sure, seeing as he was wearing jeans and a grey hoodie.

"It's a weak Pokémon. But I only need it until I can get some stronger ones." He returned the useless Totodile to its ball. "I'm going to show everyone what real power is so just stay out of my way!" He started walking away and was almost clear when he heard his name called out.

**Arthur**

"Why'd you return his trainer card to him?" Blaze asked as they were walking along Route 29.

"Actions speak louder than words. I get the feeling there's more to that guy than what we saw this evening."

"Yeah but he wasn't very nice to Totodile."

"No he wasn't. And his idea behind how to win is troubling as well."

"Should we have stopped him?" Blaze looked up at his partner. The usually carefree and smiling face was creased with a frown as Arthur looked to the ground.  
"I don't think so. Sometimes people need to fail before they can truly succeed. My dad told me that once before he was lost." Blaze was worried for his old friend back there but conversely was happy that he didn't have to fight. Somehow it just wouldn't have seemed right. And who knew, maybe Totodile could bring that young man some happiness. At least Blaze hoped he could.


	4. Chapter 3 - And so it Begins!

Chapter 3 – And so it Begins!

The lab was closed or so he was told. Arthur and Blaze had made straight for it when they returned early in the morning. And seeing as Professor Elm wasn't answering any calls, Arthur headed home for the time being.

"Mom I'm back!" His mom came out from the kitchen smiling but Arthur could tell there was worry behind her eyes. "So good to have you back even if it is only for a couple of days. Oh and is this your new partner?"

"Yeah this is Blaze. Hey, what's going on at the lab?"

"Oh Arthur it's just horrible. Someone has stolen one of the Pokémon!"

"What!" His mom told him the whole story about how Professor Elm woke up a couple days ago to discover someone had broken in and taken the Totodile being kept there. "Damn. I wish the professor had told me. I met that Totodile's new trainer on the road coming back." He could tell his mother did not like hearing this news but seeing as Blaze took the guy down in no time there wasn't any reason to dwell on it.

"Listen I need to get back over to the lab. The police should know, as should the professor."

"Yes of course. But first go and get Lyra. She seems to know something about this as well. Perhaps between the two of you, the whole story can be understood."

Arthur took his mom's advice and headed over to his childhood friends house first. He left everything at home except Blaze and of course the weird egg he was supposed to give to the professor.

"Oh Arthur you're back!" Lyra exclaimed when she answered the door. "What is that?"

"This is the thing I had to pick up from Professor Elm. It's a Pokémon egg I guess."

"I'm guessing based on your expression that you've heard what happened at the lab then?" Arthur nodded. "I'm really sorry Arthur! We weren't able to stop him!" She looked down completely helpless and ashamed. Arthur on the other hand was completely shocked.

"What do you mean? How could you have stopped them?"

"I saw a guy hanging around the lab while you were gone. When Mari and I went back later that night we caught him leaving the lab and chased him into the woods but lost him. Mari found his tracks but it was too late. Even the police haven't had any luck yet."

"Lyra that's hardly your fault then! I doubt I could've done better. I know I couldn't in fact. This guy that you saw, did he have long red hair?"

"Uh yeah" she answered cautiously.

"Damn." Arthur looked down at his Cyndaquil who happened to be staring back up. He sighed. "Blaze and I battled a trainer like that just outside of Cherrygrove. He had Totodile with him but I had just assumed he was a new trainer that had come to New Bark Town to get his first Pokémon."

"What happened? Did he beat you?"

"No Blaze did amazing and took him down but we just let him go on. Professor Elm didn't tell me that a Pokémon had been stolen when he called me."

"I should have called you. I'm so sorry Arthur! I wasn't thinking!"

"Lyra stop that. You don't need to apologize. If anyone needs to apologize it's Zeke for stealing that Pokémon. I would like to run in to him soon. Hey why aren't we able to get into the lab?"

"I don't know. I've been trying for the past two days but they won't let me in to talk to the professor."

"Let's head over together then. He needs to hear about this. Plus I need to drop this egg off."

Lyra's house wasn't as close to the lab as Arthur's but the town wasn't all that big anyways meaning it was pretty quick to walk over. Blaze and Mari skipped along behind their trainers talking with one another. The police were still milling around preventing people from entering, though they didn't appear all that busy. Both the young adults marched up and a couple of the officers stepped in front to prevent them from passing.

"We need to see the Professor."

"Sorry but no one is allowed in."

"But sir we have some information about the theft that may be important!" Lyra pleaded.

"Lyra? Arthur?" Professor Elm was striding out with another officer. "Did you say you might know something about the missing Pokémon?" Lyra and Arthur repeated their respective stories to the professor and the officer.

"Well thank you both for this information but unfortunately I'm not sure there will be much we can do."

"Why not?" Arthur was taken aback by this. Stealing Pokémon was something extremely low in his mind, something that Team Rocket would have no issues with but that was because they were a criminal organization.

"You see Arthur if the Pokémon forms a bond with a trainer, taking it back won't necessarily mean it will be willing to go out with another trainer. While it was wrong for Totodile to be stolen we might do just as much harm by trying to force him back away" explained Elm. "The bonds formed between Pokémon and trainer is exceedingly complex, just as they are between humans. That was one of the things your father was studying before he was taken from us." Arthur understood but was frowning none the less. It appeared that there really wasn't much he could do about the stolen Pokémon. That was more unsettling to him than the fact that something like this could have happened in the first place. It was a few more minutes before the police had left and then Lyra and Arthur followed the professor in to the lab. Arthur thought the professor looked a little tired but wasn't overly surprised by that. After the past couple of days that he must have had, Arthur would be exhausted as well.

"I'm really quite sorry you two. To have something like this happen right before you are to start your journeys..." The professor looked rather sad about the whole incident.

"Will Totodile be alright professor?" Lyra asked.

"I honestly do not know my dear. I wish I could say for certain. But now, Arthur you've returned. I take it that object there is what Mr. Pokémon wanted me to examine?" Arthur nodded and handed the egg over. "But this...! This is a Pokémon egg! How...?"

"He said a friend in Ecruteak gave it to him." The professor started examining the egg quite closely.

"I have to be honest; I really wasn't expecting anything like this! What a marvelous way to study Pokémon evolution! Right from the start too." Elm seemed to be talking more to himself than to the two young adults standing there with him. He had already taken the egg over one of his examining tables leaving Arthur and Lyra to just look at each other.

One of his assistants came up to them, "Sorry but you know how he gets. I'll make sure he's around tomorrow and doesn't miss the party. Why don't you two head home and get one last night in with your family?" Both Arthur and Lyra agreed and left the lab.

No sooner had they stepped out when Elm noticed something strange. The egg seemed much duller to him than when the two younger adults had been here.

The party was a huge success but it was today which Arthur had been waiting for. Three years ago he knew there was no chance of him becoming a researcher anymore. He wanted to be so much more. Red may no longer be the active champion but Arthur knew what he needed to do to achieve that level. Once he had wanted to be a researcher like his father and because of that he had been studying Pokémon and their interactions for some time. But every since he was fifteen he had changed paths and had become quite the strategist. But this was the first step.

Beside him was his childhood friend Lyra, wanting to come on this journey with him because she wanted to learn more about Pokémon and become a breeder. Her grandparents ran the daycare outside of Goldenrod City but Lyra thought she would get to know Pokémon better travelling around and experiencing the world. Arthur was glad to have her along. Her knowledge about healing Pokémon and taking care of them far exceeded that of his own. Together the two stepped out into the world of Pokémon and towards their destiny.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Cyndaquil) - lv. 8


	5. Chapter 4 - Duty

Chapter 4 – Duty

Lance and his grandfather were silent as they waited. It wasn't long before they heard the clicking of heels on the worn wooden floor. A beautiful young woman with long, styled hair walked in. His cousin's outfit did much to reveal her fit and trim body, yet it still gave off an air of intimidation. The scaled pattern on her shirt resembled that of her powerful Kingdra and her cape, while sleek, gave rise to an image of someone not to be trifled with.

She was still young and thus did not hold to silence as well as the others present in the Den. The two other elders present appeared to have awakened from slumber upon the arrival of Blackthorn's Gym Leader. Only when everyone was arrayed around him did Lance's grandfather open his eyes.

"Lance I thank you for coming. I have heard some rather troubling reports as of late."

"I cannot say whether there is any truth to them or not grandfather. The League is currently looking in to it but so far we have come up empty handed."

"What is this all about?" Clair asked. She was the only one in the room who was unaware of the news coming from various areas around Johto.

"Some people have been hearing rumours that Team Rocket may be reforming."

"What?" she exclaimed outraged. "I thought Red had taken care of those bastards three years ago!"

"While he may have defeated Giovanni," her grandfather explained, "there could still be others willing to take up the call. Karen has told us as much."

"And why in the world should we trust her?" Clair demanded.

"Because I trust her." Lance had spoken quietly but the words carried a weight and power that was not to be questioned. Clair looked ready to argue the point but her grandfather stepped in.

"While we do not know the details, Clair, we need you to remain vigilante..." The rest of what he was going to say was cut off.

"I'll leave right now. Team Rocket doesn't stand a chance against me." Her grandfather sighed.

"And where would you go? We know not where they are hiding out."

"Isn't Viridian where they made their home last time? I'm sure there are some remnants left over that I could question."

"Clair this is not your fight." Lance stared into his cousins deep blue eyes. "I came here to warn the elders and yourself that they may be active once more. There are secrets here which need to be protected. As Gym leader it is your duty to protect this city and it is your duty to the clan to protect the secrets we keep hidden here." "So what I'm supposed to sit here and do nothing?" She was close to reminding Lance of his Dragonite when it used Outrage.

"You will continue being a gym leader Clair" their grandfather said in a quiet voice.

"Oh yes because there have been so many trainers who have been worth fighting lately. The challenger today was only able to land a single hit on Gyrados!"

"Be that as it may, Lance is right. You will remain and guard." Clair looked from her grandfather to her cousin, shooting daggers at Lance, before storming out.

"She is almost part dragon herself" one of the other two elders said. Lance smiled despite himself.

"Thank you for bringing this information to us Lance. What are you planning on doing next?"

"Right now I'm not sure. I need to talk to some of the other leaders in Johto. Someone has been selling Slowpoke tails but I don't think it's connected. Karen also has some other contacts she's willing to risk getting in touch with. Perhaps there will be something which gives us a lead."

"Then you should go. But do stop and say hi to your grandmother. She misses you dearly."

**Archer**

"Sir we may have a problem at the Slowpoke well." The man looked up from the computer screen to stare at the lowly grunt. The man was visibly sweating, nervous to be around the head of the new Team Rocket.

"You see sir, the gym leader... He has... Well..."

"Quit stammering and explain." The words were softly spoken but it forced the grunt to stand straighter and spill the story.

"The gym leader Bugsy, he seems to know that something is going on and has been poking around. We've had to stop operations at the moment." The grunt started to quail under the look the Executive was giving him.

"Very well. Tell Proton to go and deal with this leader."

"Yes sir!" The grunt nearly tripped trying to run away as fast as possible.

It was not long before Ariana stepped in. Archer was still working at his computer but the room had changed subtly. Archers Houndoom was now present. It lifted its head as she entered about to growl but changed its mind upon recognizing the woman.

"So you've sent Proton to Azelea hmm? A wonderful choice indeed."

"He is the right man for the job. Obedient and merciless."

"Oh I quite agree. However do you not think that the league won't step in now? He is about as subtle as a Tauros in a china shop."

"We no longer need to remain silent. We have grown quite strong these past few years and if the leagues eyes remain in the west then your role in Mahogany should be that much easier. Tell me have you set up a base yet?"

"As a matter of fact we have. And it is so wonderfully cozy. All metal and lifeless."

"Then what brings you here Ariana?" Archer did not like to play games and part of him regretted bringing Ariana this high. But she had been one of the few to remain utterly devout to Giovanni after his boss disbanded the group three years ago at the hands of that insolent man Red.

"Why I was missing your cold demeanor and chilly company in the frozen north!" He stared at her waiting. Her coy smile drew plenty of looks from the other men but Archer could see past that into the manipulative mind that it covered up. "Hmm does little Archer not want to play with me? I know he would so delight in the news I'm bringing."

Houndoom growled though his head remained on the floor. While Archer could not read the canines mind, it certainly seemed to have sensed his impatience.

"Oh fine," she snapped. "Two things. One the scientists have made some headway on the signal. But we're going to need to build a bigger generator to boost it to the levels they need."

"You could have told me that in an email."

"Yes but it's the other piece of news I'm more concerned about. I've already got those fools back at HQ building the damn thing." While Archer may be the overall boss, Ariana styled herself intern boss as well. She was just as powerful and had the brains and the beauty the men seemed to lack. "That bitch Karen has been poking her nose around our business it seems." That caught Archer's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"She contacted some old, how shall we say... acquaintances? Her and that Arceus awful Champion."

"We knew that at some point they would start to poke their noses around. I wouldn't worry too much about it. We already have Johto's law enforcement and politicians working for us. So long as you're careful there should be no problems."

"We know where she is. Why don't we just take her out?"

"You know why."

"There is no way that Champion could possibly take on the full might of Team Rocket! He couldn't do it three years ago, what makes you think he would stand a chance now?"

"I don't Ariana but attacking Karen would only bring the wrath of everyone down on us. How do you imagine we take on not only the Elites but the leaders too? And then there's Red to contend with. No one may know where he is but mark my words if he shows his face with the rest of them we will be finished. I will not let this work go down in vain."

"If that little shit Red shows his face around here I'll make sure he doesn't do it again."

"If everything goes according to plan, that won't be an issue."

**Lance**

Lance returned to Indigo Plateau late in the afternoon. The tower which housed the league's headquarters was rather massive and intimidating for trainers who had never seen it in person. Four areas surrounded the base, each one designated to one of the Elite Four. The Champions area was housed within the tower. Many trainers made it to the league but very few were able to get past the Elites. In fact Lance had not faced a challenger in over a year, and the last one barely lasted two minutes. Even those trainers who hailed from as far away as Unova or Kalos had trouble defeating the Johto and Kanto league. As such however, there were many different people milling about. Some were simple spectators, while others worked at the various venues.

To bypass all them however, Lance's Dragonite flew him up to the roof of the tower. The tower itself housed the League offices along with the Champions and Elites quarters. Being the Champion did come with some perks, as Lance was granted the penthouse of the tower. He left his Dragonite to curl up and rest while he took a shower and changed out of his more official clothing. Once that was done, and he was dressed in something much more casual he took the elevator down to Karen's floor. He knocked on her door and waited a few moments before the silver haired beauty opened it.

"Lance!"

"Hello Karen. Do you mind if I come in?" She moved out of the doorway and allowed him to enter. Karen's living area was sparsely ornamented but was still rather cozy. Lance went over to the window and looked down at one of the practice areas where people were preparing to challenge the Elite Four.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"A water would be nice, thank you." Karen moved to the kitchen area and Lance followed.

"I've been checking with some old contacts but so far just dead ends" she said as she filled up a glass of water.

"I figured as much. I doubt that they will just come out and announce that Team Rocket is back in business."

"No my guess is they'll stick to the shadows as much as possible before coming out into the public eye. I have heard some disturbing rumours that they are looking for grunts and some scientists."

"Well Giovanni did have some rather intense experiments running while he was in charge. Remember the Cinnabar Island mishap?"

"I wouldn't doubt that they're planning something hideous. From what I've been able to track down, most of the resources are headed to the Mahogany Town area in Johto. But that's about all I've been able to figure out."

"That's more than we had a while ago. Thank you Karen. I really do appreciate your help with this."

"Yes well..." she wasn't sure what to say. After her childhood and teen years of manipulation, deceit and abuse, Karen was still getting used to people asking for her help and thanking her. "Where do we go from here?"

"I think I'm going to have to talk to the rest of the League. We'll need everyone on the lookout if Team Rocket really is trying to become active again."

"It's a good thing I know just where you might able to do just that."

**Professor Elm**

Professor Elm stared at the egg while he waited for his call to be answered. He hadn't really told young Arthur the reason behind fetching the egg as he was instructed not to. The girls wanted to know if he really was the one and they wouldn't know if Arthur was aware of what was going on. Finally one of the Kimono girls answered.

"So good to see you again Professor" Sayo said answering the call.

"You as well Miss. Sayo. I must say this is a rather interesting egg you have passed along."

"It must be for it plays an important role."

"I see. Well it seems to have reacted as you predicted to young Arthur. Though I must admit, I am at a loss as to explain why."

"It is not necessary Professor. Is there a way for Arthur to receive the egg back?"

"Of course. I'll have my assistant bring it to him. If I know Arthur, he'll have almost reached Violet by now."

"Thank you Professor. We do appreciate your help with this."

"Of course my dear. It is my pleasure!" Elm said as he hung up the line. He set the egg aside and began pursuing the new papers in the research magazine Evolution not once considering the importance behind the mysterious egg.


	6. Chapter 5 - Go Poke-ball!

Chapter 5 – Go Poke-ball!

Arthur and Lyra had stopped for the night at a man's house that grew apricorn trees outside of Cherrygrove. Along the way, Arthur had captured a Pidgey whom he nicknamed Kaito and a Metapod he named Monarch. Lyra had not caught any new Pokemon but she wasn't too worried about that. After all it was Arthur who wanted to be the trainer not herself. However she did find that Mari and Kaito got along extremely well.

The next day they continued on their way towards Violet city. Arthur was stopped multiple times for Pokemon battles and Lyra could only wonder when he had become so good. Even his newly caught Pidgey was responding to his commands quickly and without question. He was forming a bond with his Pokemon on a level she couldn't comprehend. She even heard him talking to Metapod, who he let out when he was battling, to watch carefully. As a result of all their hard work, Pidgey and Cyndaquil were both looking much stronger.

A few more weeks in to their journey, both Arthur and Lyra decided to stop by a lake close to a mountainous cave route called Dark Cave. Arthur had added another member to his ever growing team, this time a Rattata named Whiskers. Arthur was starting a fire with Blaze while Lyra set up the tent with Keito. Mari and Whiskers were running around and playing by the water while Monarch rested up against the packs.

"Lyra! Look up!" Lyra's head whipped around and she craned her neck up to where Arthur was pointing. The sun was only just starting to set but it still took her a moment to find the giant bird flying across the sky. She didn't realize what was so interesting until she noticed that there seemed to be something trailing from it. Almost like...

"Is that a rainbow?" Arthur's face was shining.

"Lyra I think we just saw Ho-oh!" Both were stunned and couldn't speak for a moment then suddenly they were laughing and dancing around. The Pokemon didn't really understand what was going on but they too joined in the revelations.

It turned out to be a cloudless night. The Pokemon were huddled around the fire with Arthur while Lyra changed. Arthur was absently rubbing Blaze's head while he stared into the fire wondering what his first gym battle would be like. When he was younger he had imagined himself to be the Champion, just like every other young person growing up wanting to be a trainer. He wasn't going to delude himself in thinking it would be easy however. Hardly anyone managed to get past the Elite Four. For that matter hardly anyone got past all eight gym leaders in either Johto or Kanto. Blue was a former Champion himself and so many trainers avoided battling him for their eighth badge. The same could be said for both Pryce and Clair in Johto. They were extremely powerful trainers all of whom could challenge the Elites.

"Is something wrong?" Blaze asked.

"No nothing at all. Just looking forward to our first Gym battle, that's all." All his Pokemon grinned at hearing that. Apparently they were too.

Two days later Arthur and Lyra stepped through the gates to Violet City. The city was well away from the ocean and thus surrounded by trees which gave rise to the beautiful ambience of the older part of town where the Sprout Tower dominated the skyline. Just to the west however, the city grew more modernized and a stunning tower of glass rose up from amongst the trees.

The first thing the pair did however was stop at the Pokemon centre to give their partners a rest and wash their filthy clothes and shower. They arrived at one in the older part of town so the centre wasn't all that big.

Once he was clean, Arthur headed back down to the lobby and pursued some maps of the area. There appeared to be quite a bit to see in the city including of course Sprout tower, the Pokemon school and the Gym.

"Anything I should know about?" Lyra asked him resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Well depends on what you feel like doing. It looks like most places are going to close pretty soon except for the Sprout tower which appears to be open into the night."

"My mom told to check out Sprout tower when we got here. Apparently the pillar running up the middle of the tower sways and is the reason it's called Sprout tower. It looks like a Bellsprout!"

"Well should we check it out tonight then? Could be fun. Besides I'd like to get a bit more training in before tackling the gym so I'm not heading there for a bit."

"Let's do it!" Both of them collected their Pokemon from the nurse and headed out on the cobbled pathway.

**Zeke**

Zeke looked up at the tower in front of him. He had heard that Gastly inhabited the tower and he could use a Ghost-type Pokemon on his team. He was still annoyed at losing to that upstart Arthur outside of Cherrygrove. He still saw that stupid smirk the guy wore as he obscured the battlefield and made his tiny little Totodile look like a fool. Of course his Pokemon was quite the fool. It seemed to have this weird notion that Zeke and he could be friends every time it was brought out of its ball. All Zeke wanted him to do was battle and win.

He stepped into the tower and made his way upstairs. Whatever the old man in the robe said downstairs was lost on him. He had a Pokemon to catch.

**Lyra**

Lyra and Mari got to the tower first. Arthur got caught up watch a pair of Poliwag swim by as they were crossing the bridge_. He always did have a thing for Water-types_ she thought. _Flying-types too come to think on it._ Lyra had always assumed that he would pick Totodile for his first Pokemon, so she was a tad surprised when he introduced her to Cyndaquil. She would have to ask him about that one of these days.

Arthur picked up Blaze copying Lyra's action with Mari as they entered the tower. An elderly man met them at the entrance and explained that there were other Sages upstairs and it was their battles which caused the pillar to sway.

"Wait you can battle people here?" Arthur asked. He hadn't been aware of Sages battling in the tower.

"Yes if you wish you may battle the Sages to test the bonds with your Pokemon." That sounded like some excellent training to Arthur. Both he and Lyra started ascending the tower. They had barely walked on to the first floor however when a purple-hazed head floated down directly in front of them. Lyra immediately started looking faint and Arthur knew it was because of the noxious gas Gastly were made up of. This one looked rather curious about them however so Arthur didn't think that it was doing this on purpose. He quickly brought out Keito.

"Keito I need you to push Gastly back. Use Gust!" The tiny bird chirped then beat its wings gaining a small amount of flight before blasting a stream of wind into the Ghost Pokemon and sending it back a small ways.

"Thank you Keito!" Lyra said. Already she seemed better. The Gastly on the other hand looked annoyed. It started rushing at Keito seemingly unaware that its Ghost-type moves wouldn't have an effect on the Normal-type bird.

"Keito one more Gust!" Again the avian flapped its wings hard sending the Gastly spinning. Arthur threw a Pokeball before it could regain its composure. The ball opened and Gastly flashed inside. It hit the wooden floor and started shaking. Once... Twice... Three times then with a small tink it stayed motionless and Arthur collected his new Gastly.

**Zeke**

Zeke walked up to the last old man. Every battle annoyed him more and more. These old men were far too weak to even bother with. If he was to be completely honest with himself he wasn't even sure why he was bothering at all.

"Welcome child. Allow me to test the bonds between you and your Pokemon."

"I don't need your test old man. I just want the promised TM."

Zeke watched as another Bellsprout was sent out.

"No wonder you're all weak here. All you use are these pathetic Bellsprout."

"It is not which Pokemon you use but how you use them." _Another bleeding heart_ Zeke thought. He sent out his newly caught Gastly. It was still far too weak for his liking but he knew that a few Vine Whips would be more than enough to take down his Totodile and he planned on using it to wipe out that Gym he'd noticed earlier.

After a few Hypnosis and Lick attacks two Bellsprout were taken down. Now the old man had sent out a weak little Hoothoot.

"Get back Gastly. Totodile go and destroy this pathetic excuse for a Pokemon." His Totodile jumped out of his ball and promptly moved into a Scratch attack. The Hoothoot tried to avoid it but Totodile scored a hit. Hoothoot stumbled back then moved in to tackle.

"Dodge Totodile and use Water Gun." His Pokemon once again jumped into action avoiding the Tackle attack and unleashing a torrent of water from its mouth. It struck home quickly knocking the tiny owl out.

"Ah your style of battling is quite harsh my dear boy. You must remember..."

"Save it. I don't need to remember anything. I'm going to be the strongest and I don't need another senile old fool telling me what they think of me." The elder Sage looked carefully at the young man standing across from him, a sadness welling up inside of him.

"As promised then, here is the TM Flash. I hope you find it useful."

"I battled all the way here for this?" Zeke was outraged. Flash was a next to useless attack only good for lower his opponents accuracy. "Whatever just hand it over."

He snatched the TM away from the geezer and turned around to leave. He was surprised however to find the asshole who had defeated him a few weeks ago standing there.

**Arthur**

Lyra's breath caught in her throat and Arthur's face went stony. Even Blaze was bristling with annoyance though he stepped closer to Arthur. After having a wonderful evening climbing the tower and battling the various Sages, Arthur and Lyra had made it to the top to take on the final Sage.

Neither of them were expecting to run into the young man who stole the Pokemon from Professor Elm's lab though. Arthur had seen the last battle and was already mentally prepping himself. That Totodile was already more powerful than he was expecting but it was still fighting with a manic edge. Gone was its fun demeanor and was instead replaced with a fearful one. Arthur couldn't help but agree with the elderly man who told Zeke that he was far too hard on his Pokemon.

"I see you decided to try and become less weak."

"You're the one who stole that Pokemon!" Lyra accused pointing at him. Mari was also looking annoyed with the young man but after a curious look up and down of Lyra, he laughed and continued speaking to Arthur.

"Apparently I was wrong. Now you're hiding behind your girlfriend. Next time look for someone stronger."

"Enough Zeke" Arthur replied stopping Lyra's outburst short. Zeke just continued laughing.

"I suppose you came here then to take back this Pokemon? Well to bad. It's mine."

"That's not why we're here" Arthur countered quietly. He would like nothing better than to teach Zeke a lesson and remove Totodile from his possession but considering what Elm had said Arthur wouldn't.

"What you don't want to fight? What about your girlfriend? Perhaps I'll steal her too. Everyone from your town is weak. I should just take everything you own!" Lyra was now positively shaking with fury and Mari was looking scared. It took quite a bit to anger Arthur but Zeke was starting to do just that.

"Watch what you say Zeke. I beat you once already and I won't hesitate to do it again." Well Arthur might not, but considering how Blaze was much more withdrawn and hesitant, Arthur could tell his partner wasn't quite feeling the same as he was.

"You think someone as pathetic as you could possibly defeat me again? You're delusional. I'll crush you just wait and see." And without waiting for a response Zeke pushed his way past Arthur the later who pulled Lyra out of the way. Only once Zeke had left eyesight did Arthur turn to Lyra to check on her.

"I hope you never lose to him Arthur."

"Don't worry, Arthur can't lose with me. Not to someone like him" Blaze answered snorting out a small amount of flame. Arthur smiled knowing only he could understand the little flame Pokemon but his squeaking gave Lyra a giggle too and she seemed to understand what he was saying.

"Apparently I'm not alone in that thinking."

"No you are not."

Arthur walked up to the remaining Elder. The old man was dressed in simple robes and was wearing a sad smile on his face.

"I worry about trainers such as he. But I see that you are of a different sort. Let us test the bond between you and your Pokemon." Arthur accepted the challenge and sent forth Boo his new Gastly. Boo was still rather weak only knowing Hypnosis and Lick, but because of Bellsprouts only knowing Vine Whip and Boo having a partial Poison trait the attacks were barely felt by the ghost.

"Alright Boo let's start with a Lick!" Gastly moved in and licked Bellsprout across its head. Bellsprout shivered but Arthur could tell not much damage was done. Back and forth they exchanged attacks until finally Boo prevailed and the opposing Bellsprout fainted.

The next Bellsprout came out and Arthur decided to switch to Keito. The tiny bird had recently learned Gust thanks to its training and it only took two to take down the second Bellsprout. The Sages last Pokemon was once again a Hoothoot. This time Arthur switched to his trusty partner Blaze.

Blaze was becoming very strong and fast now Arthur noted. Each time Hoothoot sent in an attack Blaze was able to counter and took barely any damage in the process. Of course Arthur knew that was only because the Pokemon he was currently facing were still much weaker than those of Leaders such as Pryce or Clair. For now though, Blaze made short work of Hoothoot with barely any assistance from Arthur.

"Well done young man! You will make good use of this TM." The Sage handed over a small disk to Arthur containing Flash. Arthur accepted graciously then turned and left the tower, Blaze, Lyra and Mari by his side.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Cyndaquil) - lv. 13  
Keito (Pidgey) - lv. 11  
Whiskers (Rattata) - lv. 9  
Monarch (Metapod) - lv. 9  
Boo (Gastly) lv. 8


	7. Chapter 6 - Zephr

Chapter 6 – Flying High

Today was it. Today would be the day that Arthur truly started on the path to becoming a Champion. After all the travelling so far and training, he knew that he was finally ready to take on the first gym leader in Johto, Falkner. Well that is if Lyra would hurry up.

While Arthur waited in the Pokemon Centre lobby he watched his Pokemon. Monarch of course wasn't able to move a ton, but he did seem to have quite the analytical mind as he watched the others. Whiskers on the other hand had teamed up with Boo and were attempting to displace and investigate anything and everything that wasn't bolted down. Arthur could only laugh at Blaze's attempts to stop the two more curious members of the team. And finally there was Keito who had elected to stay with Lyra while she got ready, probably to grab a bit more sleep. Arthur was just about to check his watch again when he heard the familiar cooing of Keito as Lyra came running up.

"Alright team gather up" Arthur called out. Blaze, Whiskers and Boo came over and Arthur bent down to address them all.

"Today is our first Gym battle. I've been thinking long and hard about this and I think you're ready. Monarch you're going to be watching because this is a Flying-type gym and those kinds of moves will prove problematic for you." The second stage Pokemon blinked it's understanding. "Boo I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to get you to watch too unless any of the Pokemon used don't have a Normal-type aspect."

"Why though?" Boo looked extremely disappointed that she wouldn't be battling for a badge.

"Because you don't have any attacks which will affect Normal-types right now. Don't worry there are several more Gyms to go. You're going to get your shot okay?" The ghost nodded. Arthur felt kind of bad but this wasn't the Gym for a Gastly whose only offensive attack was Lick. "That leaves Whiskers, Keito and Blaze to do the fighting. I'm confident that between the three of you we should breeze through this gym!" His team cried out in anticipation and even Mari joined in. It was time.

**Lyra**

Lyra noticed an air of quiet confidence coming from her friend. He wasn't wearing his usual travelling clothes but rather a pressed deep button up shirt (which really made his eyes stand out) covered by a dress vest with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark jeans and a pair of black dress shoes. She knew that he had packed these clothes with care before their journey because he wanted to present a professional and powerful image when challenging the gyms. For her part, Lyra thought it made Arthur look far more handsome and somewhat intimidating now.

**Arthur**

Violet City's gym was a giant glass tower shooting up into the sky. Arthur said that Falkner was a Flying-type leader but beyond that he wasn't sure what would happen. The front doors opened without a sound and a cool breeze washed over the two travellers. A small crowd was milling around the lobby area forcing both Lyra and Arthur to pause. Neither one knew where to go. It was Arthur who spotted the desk with a portly man sitting behind it who looked up as Arthur approached.

"Hello young man. What can I help you with today?"

"I was hoping to challenge Falkner to a gym battle."

"Ah a new challenger! Welcome to the League my boy! Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Stan, your gym advisor! Lucky for you, Falkner is available to battle. But first I should inform you, if this is your first gym battle, be ready because this isn't any ordinary battle. These gyms are designed to test trainer and Pokemon. And Falkner is quite the leader indeed. A Flying-type leader, his bird Pokemon do very well against grass types, but not so hot versus electricity. Still ready to face him?" Arthur nodded the grey flecks in his eyes turning the normally warm blue to a bitter steely look. It was almost showtime.

"Excellent. I will first have to get you to battle two apprentice trainers to make sure you are ready to face this gym. Take this platform up to the second level. And you miss? Are you looking to challenge as well?"

"No I'm just here to cheer Arthur on."

"In that case you'll want to travel up to the top floor with the rest of these people once our young friend here has won the first matches. Best of luck!"

"Oh good luck Arthur" Lyra said nervously. Arthur just gave her a quick reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about me. I'm going for the win." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then headed over to the platform.

The two apprentice trainers were both younger than Arthur. He pegged them at 14 and 15 years old, still too young to start their own journeys. Still to practice at a gym growing up is bound to have its advantages.

Whiskers took both preliminary matches. Both young boys scoffed when Arthur sent out the little rat Pokemon and brought out Monarch to watch. They were less standoffish once Rattata had soundly trounced them and Monarch evolved into a Butterfree.

Arthur stepped onto the platform once more. This time it rose all the way to the top of the tower. The crowd from downstairs had moved up to this level as well where the tower opened up into the sky. Arthur stood in place for a moment taking in his surroundings. _No roof so he can utilize the entirety of a Flying-types prowess_ Arthur thought. He levelled his gaze across the field. There stood a young man no older than 23 with messy blue hair, reminiscent of Blue's hair. Falkner was wearing navy coloured robes synched at the waist and looked cool, calm and collected. Arthur couldn't wait to shatter that demeanor.

"Welcome challenger to the Violet City Gym! I am the leader here, Falkner, master of flight!" He spoke quietly but his voice still carried all the way to Arthur. A cheer rose up from the crowd as Falkner introduced himself. "And you are?"

"My name is Arthur Soul from New Bark Town."

"Well Arthur, they say Flying-types can be put down with just a single bolt of electricity, but I do not suffer such insults lightly. Do you think you have what it takes to defeat me?" Arthur didn't respond just slowly started to smile. Part of Falkner's hair fell to cover part of his face as he nodded to the judge.

"This will be a two on two battle! The winner will be decided once the opponents Pokemon are no longer able to battle. Only the challenger may substitute. Trainers ready?" the judge yelled out. Both Arthur and Falkner nodded. "Then begin!"

"Because this is your first gym battle I'll start with Pidgey!" The red and white ball flew out of Falkner's hand and opened to release a Pidgey who glided around the battlefield.

"I'm starting with Keito!" Arthur too released his own Pidgey. _Pidgey's Keen Eye ability makes Sand Attack useless so let's see how it flies shall we?_ Arthur thought to himself. "Keito, use Gust!" Keito immediately flapped her wings to gain some height then beat down some exceedingly strong winds which hammered the opposing Pidgey into the ground.

"Impressive strength but you'll have to do better than that! Pidgey use tackle!" The tiny bird rocketed from the ground to Keito with astonishing speed. Keito attempted to dodge the attack but was sent reeling. It was a few moments before she steadied herself and flew in pursuit.

"Alright Keito let's get on his tail and send him sprawling again with Gust!" Neither Pidgey was what one would call an excellent flier but Keito did manage to get the upper hand and buff Falkner's Pidgey enough to cause it to crash once more. This time it did not rise.

"Pidgey is unable to battle! The first round goes to Arthur!" the judge cried out. A massive groan went up from the crowd as Falkner recalled his fallen partner.

"Impressive flying but there's no way you'll be able to top this magnificent bird! Pigeotto you're up!" The evolved form of Pidgey appeared and it looked hungry for battle.

"Keito that's good thank you." A red beam of light shot out of the Poke-ball in Arthur's hand returning Pidgey. "Alright Blaze, let's do this." Blaze burst out and immediately light it's back up.

"Pidgeotto use Gust!" Falkner cried out. _Interesting_ Arthur thought._ I would have thought he'd use Pidgeotto's speed and flying to gain the upper hand_. Arthur was hoping to lure the bird in so Blaze wouldn't use nearly the same amount of energy as Pidgeotto.

"Blaze roll up into a ball!" The tiny Fire Pokemon did just that right before the winds hit him. He rolled back a few feet and uncurled as soon as the attack stopped looking like he'd received no damage at all.

"Nice trick. But it won't be enough to help you win."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure. Alright Blaze let's counter with Ember!" Blaze unleashed glowing hot fire particles from his mouth aimed directly at Pidgeotto.

"Beat them away with Gust!" _Perfect_. As Pidgeotto flapped its wings and the tiny fires reversed their direction some went out, but others increased in size and intensity.

"Blaze run in and grab that firestorm. Cloak yourself and hit it with a Quick Attack!" Falkner's one eye grew in shock as Blaze leapt forward wreathed in flames scoring a direct hit and extra damage. "Now quick while you're in close, use Ember once more!" This time there was no time to defend itself and Blaze dropped Pidgeotto to the ground with multiple black smears across its plumage.

"This isn't over yet. Roost!"

"Shit." Arthur wasn't aware that Falkner's Pokemon would know that move. Pidgeotto closed its eyes and shook some feathers loose, then jumped back in the air looking much better.

"Now use Tackle!" The bird Pokemon speed in at Blaze.

"At the last second Blaze, jump up." Arthur wasn't sure that Blaze could still even hear him over the cheering fans but sure enough, right as Pidgeotto was about to strike Blaze went up. His timing was near perfect but his landing was rough. But he bounced back up and started tracking the bird once more.

"Come around for another hit Pidgeotto!" The bird banked and started another attack run. Now that Falkner was using Pidgeotto's flying to his advantage Arthur knew he had to be careful and time his shots just so.

"Blaze can you take this one?" The Cyndaquil looked rather tiny out on the field but Arthur knew he could pull this off. Blaze nodded looking back at his partner slightly. "Alright then if we're going to take it on the chin, let's make sure he feels the burn!"

**Blaze**

Blaze was ready. No stinking bird was going to get the best of him, no sir. He watched as his opponent lined up another attack. Blaze's breath was coming in harder now, but he knew Pidgeotto was breathing even heavier. He turned up the fire on his back as hot as it could go and got ready. _One more Ember and then its snack time_.

Pidgeotto was fast but for once that wasn't an advantage. Blaze timed his attack just right. Unleashing the burning hot fire right in the face of the avian caused the bird to shriek in pain and start to pull up, greatly reducing the force of the tackle. Blaze grunted on the impact but managed to roll somewhat and quickly regain his feet. Pidgeotto wasn't so lucky.

"Finish this up Blaze with Quick Attack!" His partner yelled. Blaze complied and sent Pidgeotto off to night-night land.

Arthur ran out and scooped up his Cyndaquil giving the tiny Pokemon a huge hug which was quickly returned.

"You were amazing out there buddy."

"Thank you, thank you. Now I was told there was food ready." Arthur laughed. Falkner walked out to meet Blaze and Arthur.

**Arthur**

"Well I must say I'm impressed. I haven't seen a battle like that before nor have I seen a bond like what you have between your Cyndaquil and yourself. This is for you." He held out his hand. Arthur grabbed the small badge which looked a little like a pair of wings bent down.

"Thank you Falkner. I enjoyed myself out there."

"As did I! Do you know where you are headed next?"

"I was thinking Azalea Town, to the south."

"An excellent choice. Bugsy is a bit strange but a very good gym leader who should give you a different look at battles." Arthur nodded then accepted Falkner's outstretched hand. "Best of luck on your travels Arthur. I look forward to meeting with you again someday."

**Stan**

Arthur Soul. The name popped up along with his picture but thus far the only accomplishment listed was a victory against Falkner. There was nothing noting his relationship to the Dr. Soul who was lost a few years back. But something about the way he battled up there reminded Stan of another trainer a few years back. _I wonder..._Picking up the phone, Stan dialed a number. After ringing a few times, he was asked to leave a message.

"Lance its Stan. Listen, I think I've found someone you ought to meet. He's only a rookie at the moment but I think there is something special about this kid. Just thought I'd give you a heads up."

* * *

Arthur's Team:  
Blaze (Cyndaquil) - lv. 13  
Keito (Pidgey) - lv. 11  
Monarch (Butterfree) - lv. 10  
Whiskers (Rattata) - lv. 10  
Boo (Gastly) - lv. 9

I would like to give a shout out to AquilaTempestas for the mention and review. If you haven't already please do go and check out the story Divine Destiny which was exceedingly well done. Also the sequel World of Glass.  
Hopefully this battle wasn't too overdone but I was trying to show a bit more into Arthur and Blaze's relationship as well as how the two think during battle.


	8. Chapter 7 - No Resst for the Wicked

Chapter 7 – No Rest for the Wicked

"Miss Sabrina? There is a call for you. It's Bugsy from Azalea town gym." Sabrina took once last deep breath before ending her meditation. Slowly and gracefully she stood up straightening her shirt and pants. Alakazam was still floating a couple inches off the ground in deep meditation and Espeon was curled up sleeping. Sabrina looked over to where her lead gym apprentice stood. He was a younger man, only 16 and didn't show any psychic prowess but he was quite a decent Psychic-type trainer.

"Thank you Franklin. I'll take it in here please." The boy nodded and walked out. He was still intimidated by the young woman. Even though Sabrina was only 18, she had been a gym leader for the past four years. Her psychic powers gave her an edge in battle against her opponents. Many trainers had failed to move past Saffron's gym thanks to Sabrina and her partners. The phone in her tiny room rang once before she picked it up.

"Bugsy" she answered in a colder tone than normal. Sabrina had used to be very closed off being the only child to have psychic abilities in the area. She had become an outcast with only her Abra as a friend. Since meeting Red three years ago however, something had changed. She was now much more open, though there were some people who annoyed her and received colder and harsher treatment than others. Unfortunately for Bugsy, he was one.

"Sabrina thank goodness I reached you. I need some help." He sounded almost a little frantic.

"What could I possibly help you with Bugsy?"

"There's been some trouble with the local Slowpoke." _He's calling me for some Slowpoke? _

"I hope you have a better reason for calling me than some Slowpoke" she said quietly with a hint of anger.

"We've been finding a lot with missing tails. Sabrina someone is cutting them off. The problem is I can't seem to figure out where they're getting them all. The Well seems to be completely empty every time I head down to check it out." Her anger disappeared in an instant. But she was still not sure how she could help more than Bugsy.

"I'm sorry Bugsy but I'm not following. Why call me?"

"I can't explain this. I'm a Bug expert. I have no idea where a Slowpoke would go to hide or anything. I was hoping you could help. I've tried contacting Morty but he's not in Ecruteak at the moment and not picking up. And I'm not sure Misty likes me. I've even talked to Will but he's not able to leave Indigo right now. You're the only one left who may understand these Pokemon. I mean Slowpoke are part Psychic right?" There was a definite edge of panic in his voice now Sabrina could tell. Even though she wasn't Bugsy's biggest fan, she couldn't just sit here and do nothing.

"Alright Bugsy. I can't do anything from here, but if you give me a couple days I should be able to be in Azalea."

"Thank you so much Sabrina. I'll have someone pick you up from the train in Goldenrod." And with that he hung up the phone. Sabrina turned around and found her Alakazam standing looking ready to go. Even Espeon knew something was amiss and was up pacing around. Quickly she packed a couple of things in her overnight bag, informed Franklin of what was happening and headed to the magnet train.

**Arthur**

Arthur and Lyra went out to celebrate Arthur's victory that night. Violet city wasn't known as a party town like Goldenrod. But that was quite alright with the two trainers as they weren't looking to get crazy. Just a couple of drinks then it was off to bed. They wanted to make some headway down Route 32 tomorrow and it wouldn't go nearly as well if they were both hung-over.

It was first thing in the morning when Arthur's transceiver started ringing. The shrill noise cut through the air immediately waking both Arthur and Lyra.

"Ugh who's calling this early in the morning?" Lyra groaned from her bed across the room. Arthur rolled over and grabbed the device.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice still thick from sleep.

"Arthur! How are you doing?" came the excited voice of Professor Elm on the other end. Of course he would be already up and bright eyed this early.

"Good professor."

"Excellent. Listen, Arthur, I was checking on the egg and I had a brainwave. I'm not able to travel around much but you on the other hand would be perfect. What do you say to watching over the egg while you travel? It would be a huge help to me and my research."

"That shouldn't be a problem..."

"Perfect! I knew I could count on you! I had my assistant take it to Violet City. He should be near the market there this morning and you can pick it up from him!"

"I will Professor."

"Alright well take care then!" And before Arthur could say goodbye, the line was dead.

"You know he really needs to get out more" Lyra said, partially muffled due to her head being under the pillow.

"Can I burn that thing now? I was in the middle of a wonderful dream about the most delicious chicken wings..." Arthur just grunted in response but he was tempted to take Blaze up on his offer.

It did not take long to track down the professor's assistant. His name was Jared and after an enthusiastic greeting and congratulations for the victory at the gym, he handed the egg to Arthur. Once again Arthur found it strange that the egg seemed to glow. It was just the same as he remembered it however, white with blue and red markings around it. The assistant informed the two travellers that walking around with the other Pokemon should lead it to hatch.

"Good morning" a young woman said passing by as Arthur and Lyra left the Poke-Mart.

"Hello" they both replied cheerfully.

"My, your Pokemon are certainly attached to you aren't they?" Both trainers looked at their respective partners and nodded. "That is so good to see from ones so young. And you must be the young man whose been given the responsibility of handling the egg." Arthur's eyes narrowed at this last comment. Blaze was watching the girls Umbreon which was sitting at its trainer's feet.

"How do you know about that?" The young girl laughed.

"I guess Mr. Pokemon didn't tell you who gave him that egg! My name is Zuki. I'm one of the Kimono girls from Ecruteak. And this is my partner Umbreon. We were just in the area and thought we would say hello."

"Oh well, nice to meet you Zuki."

"When you get to Ecruteak, please do stop by the Dance Hall." And with a twirl of her skirts, Zuki left, leaving both Lyra and Arthur more than a little confused.

Two hours later Lyra and Arthur had set out from Violet. Arthur carried the weird little egg in his pack while Blaze hung out on Arthur's shoulder. Mari was been cradled in Lyra's arms while they made their way down route 32. Arthur had let out the rest of his team as well so they could enjoy the sunshine for a while. Once they hit Union Cave, they wouldn't see the sun for close to a week at the very least. Keito and Monarch seemed to be having fun flying around. Around lunchtime the group stopped for a bite to eat. It was here that a little Hoppip came skipping out of the bushes.

"Hey! Quit hogging all the food!" the little leafed Pokemon cried out. Arthur turned around to check out what was happening.

"You should get your eyes checked. None of us look like a stuffed Tepig!" The Hoppip looked highly offended by Blazes remark. He seemed to have hit a nerve.

"Humph do all you Fire-types think you're so cool? Cause I've got news for you!" Lyra had stopped to watch the confrontation as well. Blaze was readying for a fight but Arthur had a better idea.

"Would you like to join us?"

"What the giant freak thinks I want to go with him?" replied the Hoppip clearly annoyed and a little surprised.

"Hey that's not very nice. Arthur is extremely kind" Boo said quietly. She had wandered over initially but was now keeping her distance from the mouthy Grass-type.

"Hmm well I suppose I could... If you can beat me that is."

"Um sorry Arthur but I don't speak Pokemon. What's going on?" Lyra asked.

"Sorry Lyra. This little Hoppip here is interested in joining us, but only if we can best her in a battle."

"Oh! Well okay but do you have to battle? Look at how cute she is." Lyra bent down to get closer to the little Pokemon. Her comment seemed to make the Hoppip quite happy though as she started bouncing up and down.

"I like her! She's nice!"

"Well Monarch? What do you say? Want to help me out?" The Butterfree glided down and the others cleared a space.

"Ready Hoppip?"

"My name is Hoppy thank you very much and here comes my Splash attack!" Apparently this Hoppip didn't have much battle experience if it was going with splash which did nothing.

"Confusion Monarch." Monarch's eyes started glowing and rippling and then the tiny psychic burst hit Hoppy full in the face. As she fell back, Arthur threw out a Poke-ball which drew the Hoppip inside. The ball shook three times then clicked and Arthur knew it had been caught. A little red light appeared on the balls open button and suddenly Arthur remembered that he already had five Pokemon with him and the egg counted as six just in case it hatched.

"Sorry guys but I'm not going to be able to let Hoppy out for a bit."

"Why not?" Keito asked.

"League rules state that trainers are only allowed to carry a maximum of six Pokemon at any one time for use. That means that until we reach a PC where I can safely store someone, I can't bring Hoppy out." With that excitement out of the way and Hoppy's Poke-ball stored in Arthur's bag, the group made their way closer to Union cave.

Evening was approaching and just as Arthur and Lyra were thinking about settling down for the evening, the Ruins of Alph appeared. Together they made their way down to where a group of researchers had made a makeshift camp. After a quick chat, the archeologists invited both travellers to spend the night. They were even invited the next day to check out the Ruins, something that neither trainer wanted to pass up. Once the sun was up, Lyra and Arthur headed into the Ruins with one of the researchers named Marco. As they walked, Marco told them about the ruins and the mysterious Unown Pokemon which could be found there and the neat stone puzzles which both trainers had fun attempting. After their tour Lyra and Arthur left the camp and continued south. Along the way, they met more trainers some headed to Azalea, others to Violet. Arthur battled some allowing Whiskers, Boo and Monarch to gain some more experience.

It took another two days to make it to the entrance to Union Cave. Arthur and Lyra decided to stay at the Pokemon Centre located at its entrance for a few nights to rest up before taking on the cave. Lyra was sitting outside one night looking after Keito when a passing trainer demanded a battle with her.

"I-I'm sorry but I'm not a t-trainer, I'm a breeder!" she stammered out. She was completely caught off guard by the abruptness of the young man.

"Look girly if that's your tiny little bird then you have to battle!"

"I'd watch what you say about that tiny little bird. She happens to be mine." The challenging trainer whirled around to see Arthur glaring at him. "Also, you should watch how you challenge people. Being rude really isn't the best way to meet new people."

"I'll have you know I'm practically better than Falkner and so anyone who wants to be anyone when it comes to raising bird Pokemon has to come through me!"

"Lack of confidence aside, I can tell Falkner is better than you pal. But if you really want to battle someone, why not take me and my Cyndaquil on."

"Why would I battle a tiny runt like that?"

"Oh I need to teach this kid a lesson!" Blaze announced lighting the fire on his back. Arthur smirked.

"Because we beat Falkner."

**Blaze**

The trainers name apparently was Peter and his Pidgey didn't last long against Blaze. What Blaze couldn't figure out is why the kid would mock Keito when he was raising his own Pidgey's. The second Pidgey didn't even land a hit before Blaze knocked him out of the sky. But just as the Pidgey fell, he started feeling weird. He wasn't tired but his limbs were shaking and for some reason he seemed to be glowing...

Arthur's eyes widened once he caught on to what was starting to happen to Blaze. Peter wasn't aware of anything amiss as he sent out his final Pokemon, a Spearow. Lyra on the other hand, was quick on the upswing with a little

"Oh!" escaping her before her hand went to her mouth. Arthur's look of surprise changed into a grin.

"Alright Blaze, let's do this!" A blinding light emitted from the tiny Pokemon as he began to evolve.

All at once everything was different. Blaze blinked once realizing he was still in the middle of a battle. Fire erupted from the top of his head and tail area. He was longer and sleeker than before, but faster too. He could feel the sheer speed that was contained in his taught muscles.

"Alright!" he heard Arthur yell. Blaze started laughing giddy with excitement. Spearow seemed to move in slow motion as the kid named Peter called out for a Peck attack.

"Let's show him some real fire power Blaze. Ember!" his partner called out.

"Couldn't agree with you more! Roast birdy coming right up!" Blaze turned the heat up on the fire which blazed from his body and squeezed his fire glands. Opening his mouth Blaze let a torrent of tiny fire particles shimmering with heat, wash over the opposing Spearow as it rushed in. The avian barely made it half way across the battlefield before it hit the ground out cold, smoking slightly.

**Lyra**

Lyra rushed over after the battle was finished with Keito. The tiny bird was cooing her happiness at the victory and Lyra was thrilled as well. It wasn't everyday someone witnessed an evolution mid-battle.

"Oh Blaze that was amazing!" She knelt down and the Fire-type allowed her to hug him. Arthur was pulling out Dex.

"Quilava, the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Be careful if it turns its back during battle. It means that it will attack with the fire on its back."

Arthur and Blaze spent the rest of the evening training with the rest of the team, in order for Blaze to get to know his new form better. Lyra watched and could tell that he was faster and stronger, and that his bond with Arthur was even deeper now. In fact all of Arthur's Pokemon seemed to have responded extremely positively to Blaze's evolution. Keito was the only one who wasn't entirely fazed by the change after the initial excitement anyways. When she wasn't training she was resting on Lyra or running around with Mari. Lyra for her part just enjoyed the extra company.

**Kimono girls**

"I met the boy Professor Elm told us about" Zuki said over the computer screen to her older sister Sayo.

"What was he like?"

"His Pokemon seem very close to him and the egg was definitely meant for him. I could tell when the professor's assistant handed it back to him. It was like it was glowing."

"Well I guess we should keep an eye on him then." Zuki giggled at that.

"What is it?" Sayo asked.

"I know Naoko won't mind!" Zuki answered, her Umbreon purring in agreement.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 14  
Keito (Pidgey) - lv. 12  
Monarch (Butterfree) - lv. 12  
Whiskers (Rattata) - lv. 11  
Boo (Gastly) - lv. 11


	9. Chapter 8 - The Paths we Travel

Chapter 8 – The Paths we Travel

Karen stood in the shadows and watched the people pass by. It had been far too long since she had been able to leave the Plateau so she was relishing the time away. For once she wasn't worried about battles or trainers who thought they could defeat the champion. She was a little surprised when Lance had said that there would be no new challengers for the next few weeks however.

A shadow detached itself from the wall beside her. Karen looked down at her Gengar who shook its head. _Nothing again. I was sure they would be around here somewhere_. She whispered her thanks and returned the ghost to its Poke-ball. Sighing, Karen walked back towards the entrance to the Underground. If there were illegal goods to be sold, this was as likely place as any to find them in Johto. Goldenrod's Underground was almost as famous for this as the Underground in Kanto. Because of this Karen assumed that it was here that she would find a lead to where Team Rocket might be getting some of its supplies but so far she was empty-handed.

**Lance**

Lance was following another lead. There were some suspicious men lurking around the radio tower but there wasn't much Lance could do about that. This was Goldenrod after all, and he would be hard pressed to not find a least a couple less than savoury people in the giant city.

"Lance! Lance over here!" A younger woman with bubblegum pink hair half stood waving her hands. Lance groaned to himself. Here he was attempting to stay somewhat anonymous and Whitney had blown that all to hell. Sure enough several people turned upon hearing the Champions name. Lance hurried over to where the cities gym leader was sitting.

"Did you have to yell?" he asked once he had sat down. Looking around quickly he had noticed that there were more than a few younger girls still looking his way.

"Oh shush, you're such a worrywart! Nice outfit by the way! Much more stylish than that cape you always wear." Whitney giggled. _I should have had Bruno or Karen do this instead_ Lance thought. Whitney always seemed to flirt with him whenever he came to town or the two were at some function together. Course she would did do that sometimes with the other male champions as well.

"Whitney listen..."

"Oh Lance it's always business with you now." She pouted a little bit more for show than anything else. "I remember a few years ago when you were so much more... Fun" Whitney said winking seductively.

"Whitney please, this is serious."

"Oh fine. What is it?"

"I need to know if you've heard anything about Team Rocket recently." Whitney's eyes opened surprised.

"Well now that you mention it..."

**Arthur**

Arthur and Lyra were watching the egg with rapt attention as were all their Pokemon. The mysterious egg was shaking and glowing when suddenly a crack appeared on the top. Slowly the shell fell away revealing a tiny little Pokemon.

"Oh my Arceus it's so cute!" Lyra squealed. This was the first time she had seen an egg hatch and her excitement was through the roof.

"Togepi the spike ball Pokemon. The shell seems to be filled with joy. It is said to share good luck when treated kindly" Dex reported.

"Hey it's a fairy type!" Arthur exclaimed.

"A what?" It was Dex that responded.

"Fairy is a newly discovered type of Pokemon. It's notable trait is it's immunity to Dragon-type attacks."

"Well now that could come in handy" Arthur said mostly to himself as he put away Dex. "So Togepi, how would you like to come on this journey with us?" The tiny Pokemon looked up and cried out in happiness and excitement.

"Are you going to give him a name Arthur?" Lyra asked.

"I think I'm going to call him Lucky" Arthur responded smiling. "Welcome to the family Lucky!"

"Togi!"

**Karen**

Lance walked in looking absolutely exhausted. Will and Karen looked up from the table they were seated at as the Champion fell into one of the empty chairs.

"Long day?" Will inquired.

"Remind me to never deal with Whitney ever again."

"Har, a tiny little thing like her? Hips like that not your thing Dragon boy? Me, I could watch those things move all day long." Karen rolled her eyes at the Fighting-type master Bruno. He could be such a guy sometimes.

"Was she able to tell you anything?" Karen asked, steering the conversation in a direction not associated with the gym leader's hips. _Or any other part of her body for that matter._

"Nothing major except there may or may not have been a few interesting thefts in the area lately. A pharmaceutical company lost some product a few days ago and there have been more people than usual hanging around the radio tower and GTS. Whitney hasn't been sure what to make of it."

"Has she followed up on any of these issues?" Will asked.

"The police are handling the theft issue and as for the people, they all say they're tourists."

"I'm starting to wonder if they're here at all" Karen voiced aloud. She was suddenly feeling foolish for having brought them to Goldenrod on a wild goose chase that might mean nothing at all.

The door opened once more and the oldest member of the Elite Four entered the hotel room that they were all sharing. Koga wasn't wearing his typical ninja garb but rather black jeans, a white turtle neck with a black leather jacket. His salt and pepper hair and lined face gave the man a slightly aged look but also a harder more intimidating one as well.

"I may have found what we're looking for" the old man said throwing a paper on the table. It was last week's edition of the Goldenrod Times newspaper showing an article about a man named Archer who was rising up in the private business sector along with some notable politicians. "Look familiar?"

Karen gasped. The man in the picture was shockingly familiar to anyone who had known some of the more covert Rocket executives. Karen found herself remembering thoughts of many years ago cowering as the various executives drilled, abused and hardened her and several other children. She remembered Archer as one of Giovanni's favourites for being able to turn almost anything into a profit and being completely driven to further the Rocket influence across many different aspects of society. It had been to Archer that Karen had been assigned for a time, and it was from him that she learned how to be a strategic and thoughtful fighter, not someone just after power. _When you find a chink in the armour, attack it mercilessly_. His words were harsh but some of his lessons had become imbedded in Karen even though she tried her best not to let it show.

"All men have a weakness. It takes a keen mind to find it and a strong one to utilize it." Karen stood completely still all in black. "I've been told you are one of the brightest we've seen in a while. It falls to me to see that you move even higher within our ranks." Karen stared unflinchingly into those steel grey eyes which so many found intimidating and unable to look at.

"What am I to do?" she asked quietly. While Archer had never been one of the ones who had tortured or abused her, Karen had learned that the ones who didn't get their hands dirty seemed to be the more dangerous ones.

"You and I will have some missions together. I need to see just how capable you truly are."

"Ah is this the girl?" A women asked as she walked in. Her outfit of a blood red dress with a split up her leg, looked out of place here at Rocket headquarters.

"Karen I'd like you to meet Ariana."

"Hmm I think she'll do." The woman named Ariana surveyed Karen like someone would a prized object they were thinking of buying. The young girl stayed completely still as the older woman walked around her. "Can you battle?"

Karen nodded. Her battling skills had placed her above even the best grunts in the organization even though she was still only 15.

"Good. Well Archer I say we get this show on the road." Archer smiled leaning back in his chair.

"What are we going to do?" Karen ventured to inquire. Normally questions were forbidden, she was just supposed to follow orders but these two seemed different.

"Why Karen, we're going to take over the world."

"Karen, are you alright?" Lance asked.

"If Archer is still out there, then this is an even bigger problem than we thought."

"Worse than when Giovanni was in charge?" Will didn't think it could get worse than the man who had thought he could clone Pokemon.

"Giovanni was ambitious but near the end Red seemed to change him. Archer was a different sort. He was single minded and would do anything to further his cause. So yes he is much, much worse."

Another article in the paper went unnoticed by the Elite members was one about a billionaire named Lawrence who was travelling the world in his new jet. The man said that he was hoping to bring his charity Heart of Gold to all the different regions and would be stopping in Kanto soon.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 14  
Keito (Pidgey) - lv. 12  
Monarch (Butterfree) - lv. 12  
Whiskers (Rattata) - lv. 11  
Boo (Gastly) - lv. 12  
Lucky (Togepi) - lv. 5


	10. Chapter 9 - Well of Secrets

Chapter 9 – Well of Secrets

"Hey there's light up ahead!" Lyra exclaimed as the group reached the end of Union cave. They had been exploring the cave, battling wild Pokemon and trainers alike, for close to a week now, and their food stores were beginning to run low. Reaching the end was desperately needed. Blaze and Mari stepped out first into the downpour of rain. Blaze immediately went from looking happy with his flames lit to very grumpy. Arthur couldn't help but laugh at his partner.

"Well I suppose this saves me from having to give you a bath!" Blaze just grumbled as Arthur returned the Fire-type to his Poke-ball. Mari on the other hand was happily splashing around with Lyra as the rain washed away the dirt from the two of them.

From the exit of Union cave it was only a few hours walk to Azalea. Arthur was already starting to get excited for his next gym battle. The rain started to let up as Lyra and Arthur got closer to the city allowing them to hear voices coming from up ahead.

"You can't..."

"We can do whatever the hell we want! Now I'd leave before I do the same thing to you as what happened to the gym leader!" A man came running up the hill almost bowling over Arthur and Lyra in his haste to get away.

"I wonder what that was all about" Lyra voiced aloud. Arthur didn't like what they had overheard, but he knew neither he nor his Pokemon were in no fit state to do anything about it currently.

"I don't know but there isn't much we can do about it. We should probably push on to the Pokemon centre first. Maybe we can find out what's up."

**Sabrina**

Sabrina stepped out into the lobby of the centre and surveyed her surroundings. The nurse had assured her that Bugsy would be alright but it still had left her shaken. Something had caught the Azalea leader unawares and he was still lying in a hospital bed. Sabrina hoped he awoke soon because she had no idea what exactly the problem was here and no clue as to where to start. She was so lost in thought she almost missed the two young trainers asking about what was going on.

"Excuse me but could you tell us what's going on?" The girl asked. Both trainers looked travel worn but were around Sabrina's age. And for some reason the boy looked oddly familiar to her.

"I'm so sorry but the town is dealing with a small crisis at the moment. Slowpoke have been turning up with their tails cut off and now someone has attacked our gym leader!" The nurse looked absolutely exhausted and Sabrina felt a moment's pity for the girl. This wasn't something that came up in medical training Sabrina was sure.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" the girl in the white hat asked.

"I'm sorry..."

"Joy! Is it true?" an old man came charging in. A small girl was close on his heels frantically trying to get the elderly man to calm down.

"Kurt! Yes I'm so sorry but Bugsy has been attacked. He still hasn't regained consciousness."

"Damn those Team Rocket goons" the old man named Kurt said more to himself. That comment definitely caught Sabrina's attention.

"What?" Both she and the boy standing by the reception desk said rather sharply. A brief glance had Sabrina's deep blue eyes meet his blue-grey eyes before they turned back to Kurt.

"I thought Team Rocket was disbanded. Giovanni broke the group up after Red all but wiped out the organization" the boy said. Kurt nodded his agreement.

"That's true but it seems that they're back. I've seen some men wearing Rocket outfits down by the Slowpoke well. I was going to inform Bugsy but if they've already taken him out..." Kurt let the sentence hang. "Well someone needs to show them this is unacceptable!"

"Grandpa you can't!"

"Kurt allow me" Sabrina said stepping forward.

"Sabrina! I didn't know you were here."

"Bugsy called me just before they got to him asking for my help. If this is Team Rocket then allow me to handle them."

"Sabrina you're good but you can't take them on alone."

"She won't." Both Kurt and Sabrina turned towards the boy. He was taking his Poke-balls back from the nurse staring at them. Suddenly Sabrina remembered a vision that she had three years ago just after being defeated by Red. _Could it be?_

"I'm coming too" Lyra said looking at Arthur. She could tell that he was outraged by what Team Rocket was doing to the Slowpoke here in Azalea and he wasn't alone in that. Kurt looked at the three young trainers and nodded. It lifted his heart to see that there were still some young people out there who were willing to look out for others.

"Let's get going then."

The group left the Pokemon centre. Kurt had sent his granddaughter home to wait there. He led the way down to the well. The entire group was rather quiet and he had to look back a few times to make sure they were all still there. The young girl, Lyra, looked a little worried and somewhat out of place with the big white hat of hers. Actually she looked completely at odds to the other two trainers. Kurt knew Sabrina was a little different than most others her age and he assumed it had something to do with her psychic powers. Not many could relate to that. She was beautiful in a way though. And the boy, Arthur, he seemed to be cut from the same cloth as other great trainers before him. The boys eyes looked like they could freeze water right now.

The lone guard looked up as the group approached. Both Sabrina and Arthur stepped up to take the lead on this but Kurt beat them to the punch. He took off his pack and swung the heavy bag at the grunts head.

"ARG!" the grunt yelled as the backpack connected. The guard stumbled back and grasped the bag pulling Kurt down into the well with him. None of the three young trainers were fast enough to catch the old man.

"Shit..." Arthur said looking down the well.

"Quickly, over here." Lyra and Arthur followed Sabrina down a path that led to the well. As they climbed down the ladder they came across Kurt's groaning figure.

"Oh Kurt! Are you alright?" Lyra almost shouted as she raced over to his side.

"Ugh, my back. I don't think I'm going to be moving. You three go on ahead." Lyra looked up at Arthur stricken.

"We can't just leave him here like this. I'll stay with Kurt. You two go and take care of Team Rocket."

"Alright but here." Arthur handed Lyra one of his Poke-balls. Lyra just accepted nodding.

"If you head straight through there that should be where Team Rocket is hiding. At least that's where I saw the grunt that dragged me down here run off to." Arthur nodded and both he and Sabrina headed off in the indicated direction.

The lighting was dim, but just enough that both Arthur and Sabrina could make out where they were going.

"So you're the gym leader in Saffron right?" Arthur finally asked after they had been walking a bit.

"Yes." Silence overtook the pair once more. As they wandered deeper Sabrina suddenly found herself stepping into nothing. Fear immediately washed over her and just as she opened her mouth to yell, a surprisingly strong grip took her by the arm and pulled her into an embrace. In her rapid breathing she could smell something like spice mixed in with the dampness of the cave.

"You alright?"

"Yes I'm fine" Sabrina replied slightly without sounding panicked by what had just happened. "Thank you." Arthur released her and she immediately turned away and continued walked. She didn't want him to see the blush that was spreading across her cheeks.

After a few more minutes the pair came across some mummers. Arthur and Sabrina poked their heads around some rocks and found a group of grunts all talking.

"A groups headed down here. We need to tell Proton! I could have sworn one of them was another gym leader!"

"Proton dealt with the last one when he started snooping around. This won't be any different." Sabrina smiled.

"Want to let me in on the joke?" She turned to find Arthur watching her.

"They only took Bugsy out cause he wasn't expecting it. They'll have a harder time against me." And with that she walked out from behind the rock surprising the group of grunts. This time it was Arthur's turn to smile.

"You!"

"Yes me. Alakazam come out." Sabrina hadn't thrown a Poke-ball but suddenly one was floating in mid-air and opened revealing her Alakazam. The grunts were quick on the upswing and brought out their Pokemon as well. Arthur was also about to join in the fight when he saw one of the grunts break away from the group.

_Go. I'll take care of these three _Sabrina said telepathically to both Alakazam and Arthur. She didn't know why she connected her mind to this young man's whom she'd only just met but as soon as she had Sabrina knew that it was the right thing to do.

"As she says" her Alakazam echoed. Arthur nodded and sprinted down the path. The Rocket grunts were torn until they saw Alakazam moving.

_Show them no quarter old friend._ The Psychic-type grinned and began its attack.

**Arthur**

Arthur raced down the path which suddenly opened up into a massive open space. Slowpoke were milling about, some with tails, others without. Blood reflected black in the poor light and Arthur found himself appalled and outraged.

"So they sent a whelp down here to help." Arthur turned to his right to see the grunt who had run from Sabrina just behind another man with teal hair who had a different outfit on than the grunts.

"I take it this was all Team Rockets work?" Arthur asked trying to keep his voice steady.

"Slowpoke tails do fetch quite the price to the right buyer." The man seemed indifferent to the atrocity committed here.

"You're going to stop this right now." The man just laughed.

"Boy I could beat you bloody. In fact I probably will. Little pieces of shit like you don't get to come in here and make demands. Not for interrupting my work, Zubat! Use Supersonic!"

Before the tiny bat Pokemon had even appeared Blaze was running towards the Rocket executive at full burn. Zubat had barely began its ultrasonic attack when it was pelted with tons of tiny flaming projectiles. The little flier cried out in pain rendering its attack useless.

"I see you're not quite as inept as I first thought. Doesn't matter about some pathetic Pokemon. Perhaps I'll take yours when I beat you!"

"Who do you think you are? You seriously think you can just come in here and do this? And you really think that you're going to be able to get Blaze from me?" Arthur was incredulous. However his opponent did not seem so glad that Arthur had no idea who he was.

"I am Proton! A Team Rocket Executive! How dare you think you can best me! Go Koffing!" Arthur's anger was suddenly matched by this Proton.

"Blaze come back."

"What? Are you crazy? Let me teach this asshole a lesson!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm the one who can take a licking and keep on ticking remember?" Arthur smirked in spite of himself.

"Alright light that floating gas ball up then!"

"My pleasure!" Blaze roared into action once more spewing forth another Ember attack. Koffing bobbled but stayed floating.

"Koffing use Smog!" The floating Pokemon released a massive cloud of polluted air causing both Arthur and Blaze to cough and try to cover up their noses and mouths.

"Blaze hit him with one more Ember!" The Fire-type leapt clear of the blackened air and unleashed one more attack this time knocking his opponent out. The air cleared and Arthur saw Proton looking stunned.

"You'll pay for this boy! Team Rocket is back and there isn't anything you can do about it!" The grunt behind Proton started running away but Proton moved closer to Arthur. Blaze lit up his fire again and Arthur readied himself to fight when suddenly Proton was thrown back almost as if he had been yanked by an invisible rope. Alakazam appeared beside Arhtur, its eyes glowing a strange blue colour. Proton spat out a gob of spit and blood running away. Proton may have been running but his words were echoing inside Arthur's head. _Team Rocket is back..._

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) lv. 15  
Monarch (Butterfree) lv. 13  
Whiskers (Rattata) lv. 12  
Boo (Ghastly) lv. 12  
Lucky (Togepi) lv. 9

Hope you are enjoying the story thus far. I have had to switch to uploading a chapter a week because of my hectic school scehdule. Also just a heads up but next month I will be travelling around Europe for a while so I won't be updating as often during May so my apologies in advance!  
I'd love to hear back from you and what you think of the story so far. Please feel free to leave some reviews! In the mean time you should check out some of these other well written stories:  
World of Glass by AquilaTempestas  
Unexpected Importance by sunburn preventing  
Before the Fame by WorldNerd12  
Ashes by Xen Silver Quill


	11. Chapter 10 - Staying Undercover

Chapter 10 – Staying Undercover

The man walked into the room to see two others already here awaiting him. He was powerfully built and stood just over six feet. His face was tanned and lined from years of exposure to the elements. This man had been all over the world and seen almost all that this world had to offer. Now he was being paid extremely well to help do what he did best of all. Catch Pokemon.

Also in the room was a man in his mid thirties. This younger man wasn't one for the outdoors, more at home in a laboratory. His tie was askew as were his glasses slightly. While the older man's hair was salt and peppery and kept short, the researchers hair was black and much longer, just past his ears and was extremely untidy. Last was a beautiful young woman holding a computerized tablet. She gave a small smile towards the adventurer. Her lips were full and cherry red. But other than that, her face lacked much makeup. At first the older man did not think she would be able to handle any outdoor trecking but she had proven herself quite capable. When she was dressed in a skirt only covering part of her shapely legs and a tight blouse showing just the barest hint of cleavage, one could easily mistake her for just a girly-girl. The last man was hidden behind a taller chair facing out over the glistening ocean waters.

"Were you successful Mr. Rivers?" his employer asked. The man behind the chair was only just hitting his fifties but was extremely wealthy. Very few people knew what his true goals were however.

"There are signs of them being here but they haven't settled yet. Some of your men did come across some signs that lead me to believe one of them has returned to Seafoam but I haven't had the time to thoroughly explore those islands yet."

"And what about the power plant?"

"I'm uncertain about that area."

"Why? It roosted there three years ago" the researcher informed. The explorer shifted his gaze towards the younger man. The deep hazel eyes bored into the seafoam green ones.

"That was because three years ago the plant was abandoned. Now that new manager has resurrected it. There's far more human activity there now."

"But what about the extra electrical energy output? Wouldn't that be an attractant?"

"Possibly but we're not dealing with Pokemon that are so easily caught."

"Mr. Rivers is right Caleb. The human aspect may be enough of a deterrent. Very well, please keep searching. Where will you head next?"

"I'm curious about the third of the trio. Before it could be found on Victory road but there are no traces of it anywhere now."

"I may have a lead on that" Caleb said. The older man Rivers turned his gaze once more on the young researcher. "I've been doing some research about mount Silver. Apparently there are some internal magma chambers in the lower areas."

"Ones that would still require access from the interior of the mountain I take it?"

"I believe so yes." The older man looked down thinking.

"As much as I would like to send you there Mr. Rivers, I do not believe that would be the wisest course to us at this moment."

"I've been following some rumours about the old champion of this region, Red. People think he may have retired to that mountain for training" the woman said.

"You don't want him getting involved?"

"I would rather not risk it. I do not yet know his state of mind. The fewer who are aware of this the better." All three employees nodded. "Instead there is one last rumour I would like you to follow up on. Kimberly?"

"One of our agents in Ecruteak have informed us that some interesting Pokemon have turned up at the Burned tower" the young woman Kimberly informed. "We have an aircraft ready to leave when you are ready."

"Caleb I would like for you to travel with Mr. Rivers."

"Yes sir."

"Would you like us to pursue or simply observe?" the man named Rivers asked.

"Just observe for the time being. I do not entirely trust the old energies of Ecruteak and I will not be set back now."

**Karen**

Karen was still pacing around her room back at the Plateau when Koga came in. It had been days since she had found out that some of her old tormentors were still around and not only that but rather high up in the business and political world. This new information had set her on edge and not in a good way. Her trusted Houndoom knew something was wrong but anything he did didn't seem to have an impact on his master.

"Karen sit down" the Poison-type master said. His voice which was usually hard as steel was more a soothing balm to Karen's frantic mind right now. She did as he bid, seating herself on her couch.

"I'm sorry Koga I just can't seem to stay still" she all but whispered. Koga took a seat beside her.

"I know this must be difficult for you Karen but you aren't the same little girl that Team Rocket took all those years ago. You have grown into a strong and confident young woman. And you know we won't let anything happen to you."

"I know I just can't help but worry. I mean what if Giovanni is at the head of all this again?"

"He isn't." Koga's confidence in his reply caught Karen off guard and she momentarily forgot about her worry.

"What do you mean? How could you know?"

"Because his meetings with Red changed him. He became fallible and that is something that Giovanni cannot abide by."

"How do you know what Giovanni thought about all of this?"

"You're forgetting what a difference three years can have. What was I before I accepted the offer to become one of the Elite Four?" Then it hit her. Koga would have known Giovanni because they both used to be gym leaders. Of course Koga would know more about the illusive leader of Team Rocket than most others.

"I forgot. I'm sorry Koga." Koga placed a hand over Karen's.

"There is no need for you to apologize. There is no need to you to be scared any longer. We know the players now. And while we may not know the plan just yet, we will. Then you can show them just how strong you have become." Karen looked down at her faithful partner Houndoom. He seemed to agree with what Koga had just said and all at once, Karen found herself remembering the past couple of years and the strides she had made, and how much stronger she had become.

Koga watched as the Karen he knew, the young woman who reminded him so much of his own daughter straightened her posture and had her confidence slowly begin to return.

**Kurt**

Kurt and Lyra were finally able to join Arthur and Sabrina. Some of the Rocket grunts had been knocked unconscious during their fight with Sabrina and the local authorities were rounding them up. One of the officers was speaking with Arthur and Sabrina taking the details of what exactly was happening down in the well. Some of the nurses from the local Pokemon centre were also on hand, rounding up some of the injured Slowpoke so they could be treated. Kurt was dismayed at the treatment of the poor Pokemon. Blood could be seen at various areas of the floor, along with some carcasses of some of the Slowpoke who hadn't made it. The young girl beside him was almost in tears at the scene.

"I can't thank you two enough for stopping these monsters" Kurt said as soon as he reached the two trainers.

"Kurt what are you doing walking around?" Arthur exclaimed.

"I'll be fine. It's just a strained back." The younger man didn't look convinced but did not pursue it. "So was it really Team Rocket?"

"Apparently. The executive I battled with got away though and these guys say they were just a part of this operation."

"This is just horrible" Lyra whispered. Both Arthur and Sabrina nodded.

"We need to leave" Sabrina said after a minute in a quiet yet stern voice.

"Come with me. I'll make you some dinner. You all look like you need a hot meal in your stomachs" Kurt said. As the younger trainers started leaving, Kurt held back taking one last look around as a tear rolled down his face.

**Will**

"Hello?" Will answered the call on his phone.

"Will." The chilly voice on the other end of the line could only be the one other psychic master in the region. A girl with far more psychic ability than Will himself.

"Sabrina. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm calling to inform you about the problem at the Slowpoke Well."

"Ah this issue that Bugsy was attempting to get me to solve? You ought to know Sabrina I have other problems to handle as well..." Sabrina cut him off.

"This was a major problem. Team Rocket was here, cutting off their tails. I'm assuming they were selling them but I don't know where." Will's face drained of blood causing both of his Zatu to look over questioningly.

"I'll be right there."

"It's already been handled."

"Did you..."

"I had help. But the league needed to know and I want to know why you weren't here to help. You're the Elite Four member remember?" Her voice was growing colder by the second. Sabrina did not fault Will for being chosen nor did she want his position however, because he was the current psychic master he should have been able to stop this much sooner.

"I'm sorry Sabrina but we're currently dealing with other matters here." Sabrina could tell that he was holding something back but decided not to press it. This wasn't her problem and she wasn't a fan of interacting with others who were beneath her.

"Well I would inform the other leaders before something else happens." Will looked down at his phone as the line died. Then he dialed another number.

"Hey Lance, we've got a problem."

**Archer**

"Let me track the little shits down. I'll make sure they never raise a hand against us again."

"They beat you once Proton, what's to stop them from beating you again?" the woman's voice asked through the speakerphone in a slightly mocking tone.

"Don't you mock me woman!"

"Enough!" Archer's voice cut through the two of them instantly. "Proton we have other responsibilities for you."

"Fuck... Fine what now?"

"Olivine or Cianwood. We will need another distraction. And this time do not harm the gym leaders."

"Wouldn't have had to touch bug-boy if he wasn't so fucking nosey."

"I do not care how nosey they are, you are not to get caught and I do not need the authorities swarming all over the place because gym leaders are getting attacked. Now leave" Archer said his voice uncharacteristically coloured with anger. Proton turned on his heel and marched out.

"As charming as ever" Ariana said. Archer just grunted. "The machine is coming around. The scientists you sent us from Silph seemed to have made some breakthroughs. In a couple more weeks we should have a running prototype."

"Good, see to it that it happens. Now I must leave."

"A good senators work is never done is it?" she teased.

"Not if we do not wish to be exposed" Archer replied walking from the room.


	12. Chapter 11 - Opening Up

Chapter 11 – Opening Up

"Thank you again for that wonderful dinner Mr. Zoppi" Lyra said once the table was cleared away.

"Please Lyra call me Kurt and it was the least I could do for helping save the Slowpoke." Over dinner Kurt and Sabrina had explained to Lyra and Arthur what it was really like three years ago when the criminal organization Team Rocket had been in power. Giovanni was an extremely driven man searching for multiple means of great power. From experimentation on Pokemon and people to kidnapping to acts of terrorism, the world they described was a fearful one. The explosion at Cinnabar Island was a result of an experiment gone wrong. And the Silph Company takeover threatened to topple the Kanto region's economy. Even Johto had been touched by the criminal organization, with the black market opening up in Goldenrod's underground.

"So what caused the change?" Lyra had asked at one point.

"Red" Sabrina replied simply. Kurt explained that the young man Red had happened across a couple of Team Rockets schemes during his travels and could not abide by what he saw them doing. Thus Red took it upon himself to help the people and Pokemon of Kanto and defeat Team Rocket. This of course nearly brought about the death of Red during the fight at Silph Company. Sabrina looked away at this point in what seemed to be a bit of shame to Arthur's eyes.

All the interactions with Red and the setbacks the young man caused to Giovanni's plans forced Giovanni to rethink what it was to have power. After the final defeat at Red's hands in Viridian Gym, Giovanni disbanded the group and went into hiding. That was why people had assumed Team Rocket was gone. No one was aware of that there were still members willing to do whatever they could to bring Team Rocket back.

"Arthur could I speak with you privately?" Sabrina asked suddenly. Arthur simply nodded and followed the young woman out back to where a lone white apricorn tree stood.

"I called the League and informed them as to what happened" she said staring at the tree. The sky behind it was a lit up beautifully by the setting sun, all oranges, ruby red and pinks. It was picturesque with the slight breeze quietly fluttering the leaves on the branches and the white orbs that hung beside them.

"Will they be investigating?" Sabrina shook her head delving once more into silence. She could not say why she wanted to be in the young man's presence but there was something about him. It was a few more minutes before Arthur broke the silence.

"Why didn't you stand up to Team Rocket three years ago? Why help me now but leave Red to himself?" Sabrina sighed.

"You may have noticed but I'm a big fan of others." Arthur gave a small smile at that. "Three years ago, I was more absorbed in myself and expanding my psychic powers than I was in the world around me. I did not care what other people were doing out beyond the walls of the gym. I shut out even my parents." _Why am I telling him all this?_ Sabrina thought yet she continued on. "Then came Red and everything that he had done. He wiped out Team Rocket from Saffron and everyone loved him for it. Afterwards he came to battle me. I barely knew of his exploits but I didn't care. He was just another challenger to sharpen my powers with. Or so I thought." Sabrina thought back to the battle that changed everything.

"Kadabra, go." The red and white Poke-ball floated out over the battlefield and released her most trusted companion. No one had ever defeated Sabrina and her Kadabra even though she was only 15. Even the old gym leader here couldn't withstand her psychic onslaught. Her challenger stood calm and composed across from her, his amber eyes hard and calculating.

Wordlessly he tossed out his Pokemon. A Haunter appeared grinning and laughing as the battle began. Sabrina began to call out attacks telepathically knowing she had the upper hand with the ghost having some Poison-type characteristics. A mistake she would make this man pay for. It was almost a full two minutes before Sabrina realized she had yet to damage the shifting spirit. Red was barely saying a word, much like Sabrina and for once the young girl began to feel something she thought she would never feel. Fear.

"Kadabra use Psychic" she called out trying to keep her voice calm. A slight crack in her command gave away her emotion however. Yet the attack landed crippling the Ghost-type. Red recalled his Pokemon then looked down at the tiny mouse beside him. Pikachu leapt into the field and immediately hammered Sabrina's Kardabra with a Volt Tackle. As an added bonus, Kadabra was also paralyzed which allowed Pikachu to end the round with a devastating Thunderbolt. Sabrina was in shock.

"He told me after the battle that with some more practice and understanding of the world around me, that I would become one of the most formidable gym leaders in the region."

**Arthur**

"So he was the one who got you to start opening up more?" Arthur asked looking at the raven haired woman beside him. In the evening light, Sabrina was beautiful. Her hair was pulled back behind one ear and her deep blue eyes stared out ahead but seemed to see much further. And Arthur could not fail to notice that her shirt was cut just low enough to show the tiniest hint of cleavage, but he shook his mind of the thought.

"Yes. He exposed me to what was really happening in the world and since then I have been trying to live up to what he said. I am trying to become a better person but..."

"You are Sabrina. You helped save the Slowpoke, and you helped save Blaze and me from that muscled freak."

"I wasn't going to though. When Bugsy called, I wasn't going to come."

"But you did. That's what truly matters." Sabrina thought about that. Arthur seemed to share something in common with Red. She noticed it first when she saw the end of the battle with Proton in the well, and again here. He wasn't sitting and judging her, he was truly thankful and respectful. She had met so few people like Arthur and Red.

"Thank you Arthur. That means a lot to me. Enough of this though. You need to be careful now. You and your girlfriend both. They'll be watching out for you both now and they won't show any mercy if the catch you."

"First, thank you for the warning. I don't plan on letting them take me without a fight though. And secondly, Lyra and I aren't dating. We're just friends travelling together." Arthur thought of Lyra more as a sister than someone to pursue a relationship with. Not that the thought hadn't crossed his mind once or twice.

Kurt had the trainers stay with him for the next week, much to his granddaughter Maisy's delight. In fact none of the trainers could walk the next week without the younger girl being underfoot. Maisy had especially taken a shine to Lyra and helping her with the Pokemon but seemed intimidated by Sabrina. Espeon made up for her trainers coolness however by playing with the younger girl alongside Mari and Monarch.

Bugsy had woken up a day after the incident at the well had been taken care of. It was another few days before he opened the gym back up. Sabrina had stayed a while longer to help Lyra and Arthur train for a bit. Lyra happened to be quite able on the battlefield as well, though not quite up to Arthur's level. Keito, Lyra's Pidgey, had originally been caught by Arthur, Sabrina was surprised to hear. When she asked why Arthur had given her to Lyra, he replied that Keito didn't really want to battle the gym leaders and try for the championship. The tiny bird was much more content in Lyra's company instead and so Arthur had given Ketio to Lyra at the Well.

Kurt also showed the trio how he made Poke-balls from apricorns. The process was interesting and all three were given a ball as a reward. Later on Hoppy, whom Arthur had received back from Professor Elm, evolved much to everyone's enjoyment. Finally Arthur decided he was ready to challenge the gym. The night before Arthur gathered his team around him to discuss the strategy in private.

"Alright guys..."

"Hem hem!" Hoppy loudly cleared her throat before Arthur could continue.

"And ladies..." the team all smiled at one another and Arthur just rolled his eyes. "I want to save Monarch and Blaze for Bugsy."

"Why them?" asked Lucky. This would be his first gym experience and he wanted to be a part of it.

"Because I'm going to serve up some roast bug tomorrow. I might even leave some for you to snack on!" Blaze replied laughing. Boo groaned and floated closer to Monarch who was the furthest away from the Fire-type.

"I don't know about that bud but you do have the type advantage. As does Monarch and with your Confusion attack we've been working on you should be able to take down any part Poison-type's we go up against." The butterfly nodded in agreement. "This means Boo, Lucky, Whiskers and Hoppy you're going to be splitting the load on the underlings." The four of them nodded and looked ready to fight. Arthur nodded his approval and smiled. Bugsy didn't stand a chance tomorrow.

**Sabrina**

"What's he doing?" Sabrina asked looking out the window. While she could have found out with her telepathy, she had refrained out of respect for this new found friend of hers. Her dreams the past night seemed confused and she kept thinking about her vision three years ago and somehow the man in the vision looked just like Arthur.

"Oh he's just getting his Pokemon pumped up for the battle tomorrow" Lyra replied walking over to the window to watch as well.

"He seems to get along with his Pokemon extremely well."

"Yeah I've never met someone who could connect with a Pokemon the way Arthur can. I mean I don't think it will be long before his Togepi evolves." Sabrina found herself nodding in agreement. "I assume it has something to do with being able to talk with them. That must be what makes him able to get so close."

"No there's something more. Just be able to speak with a person or Pokemon does not mean they'll open up to you." Lyra looked at Sabrina to go on, but the gym leader seemed to be lost in her own thoughts once more.

Later that night, Sabrina walked downstairs to get a glass of water and found Arthur standing outside. There was something striking about the young man standing there bathed in moonlight. He wasn't extremely muscled but there was an undeniable strength to him. She felt herself blush and hurriedly busied herself grabbing some water then rushed back upstairs.

**Arthur**

"Shouldn't you be getting some rest?" Arthur looked over to Kurt who had just rounded the corner with a fresh batch of apricorn balls to be set out for cooling.

"Couldn't sleep." Kurt chuckled quietly.

"I remember when I was younger and the way upcoming battles made me feel."

"I'm not sure tomorrow's gym battle is the reason I can't sleep." Kurt's smile faded and he sighed as only an elderly person who's seen much and done more could.

"You're worried about Team Rocket." It wasn't a question but a statement. Arthur nodded.

"The words Proton said keep circling around in my head."

"Words are like the wind if you let them be" Kurt said placing the balls on the cooling racks.

"If only it were that simple."

"Arthur men like that exist only to bring about pain and suffering, but before long, they are cast down and defeated by people stronger in mind and spirit. Do not let them poison your thoughts. Shield your mind against doubt and you will find success and happiness."

* * *

Arthurs team:  
Blaze (Quilava) lv. 16  
Monarch (Butterfree) lv. 15  
Whiskers (Rattata) lv. 14  
Lucky (Togepi) lv. 14  
Hoppy (Hoppip) lv. 15


	13. Chapter 12 - Hive

Chapter 12 – Hive

Arthur stepped in to the lobby of the gym building. Most of the crowd had already made their way towards Bugsy's interesting battlefield so it was relatively empty. The only person left really was the single portly man in the brown suit smiling at Arthur.

"Stan right?" Arthur greeted the man with a handshake vaguely remembering that he was the one who gave him some helpful tips about Falkner.

"Right-o my boy! Glad to see you again!"

"I thought you worked at the Violet City gym though?"

"Actually I travel around documenting trainers and their exploits. I just couldn't resist seeing what kind of a trainer you've become now! You're battle against Falkner was quite impressive and I just had to see another. Also, rumour around town is you were the ones who stopped Team Rocket in the well."

"Well thanks but it's my Pokémon who deserve the credit. They were the ones who did the battling." Arthur looked down at the compliment. It was one of his quirks that he didn't take much credit for himself but put it on others. Plus he didn't want any thoughts about Team Rocket to interfere with his battle today.

"Ah but they mirror the trainer! Anyway, I take it today you'll challenge Bugsy?" Arthur nodded. "Well I'm sure you already know that Bug-types have a myriad of weaknesses. That Cyndaquil of yours should prove useful. But be careful. Bugsy is crafty and his prized Pokémon can pack a devastating punch."

"Thanks for the heads up. Anything else?"

"Nope! Just enter through those doors. Also kneel down on the moving platforms for safety. Good luck!" Arthur walked in to the gym and found himself staring at spider webs and multiple trainers. And closer to the back he could hear the rumble of the gathered crowd around a huge tree. The air was damp and a tad heavy as Arthur walked forward with Boo by his side. The ghost Pokémon seemed to want to wander off and inspect every moving thing but she decided to be on her best behaviour for her master today.

Arthur slowly wound his way closer to the gym leader. All of the younger trainers in the room fell before Lucky or Whiskers or Boo. Even Hoppy got some battling in. Finally after pulling the final lever, Arthurs Spinarak platform moved to the giant tree. He glanced up to find that the plant was alive with Bug-type Pokémon. As Arthurs gaze moved down, he finally saw his opponent. Bugsy was only a few years older than Arthur and had made quite the name for himself within the research community with his published papers on Bug-types. He had looked better however. Part of his head was still wrapped in bandages and his left eye was still massively bruised. But Bugsy was smiling and motioned for the crowd to quiet down as Arthur reached the battlefield.

"Welcome to the Azalea gym! I am the leader here, Bugsy. I specialize in Bug-type Pokémon and someday my research will lead me to become a Bug-type master! Are you ready for this?"

"Definitely" Arthur replied smiling.

"Perfect! Then allow me to demonstrate a Bug Pokémon's true power!"

"This will be a three on three match, with the winner being declared only after all the opponents Pokémon are unable to continue fighting. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Begin!" the ref proclaimed and people immediately started cheering.

"I choose Scyther!" Bugsy tossed up the Poke-ball releasing one of the strongest Bug-types around. Arthur pulled out Dex.

"Scyther the mantis Pokémon. Scyther slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving too fast for the human eye to track." _Shit, I don't think Blaze is as fast as Scyther yet_ Arthur thought somewhat dismayed. Stan wasn't kidding when he said Bugsy's prized partner could pack a punch.

"Then I'll start with Monarch!" Butterfree was released from his Poke-ball entering the battlefield gracefully.

"A Bug-type! And well cared for! Your Butterfree is an excellent specimen!" Bugsy yelled out. Apparently he couldn't contain his enthusiasm for Bug-types.

"Uh thanks?" Arthur shrugged off the compliment. "Monarch, use Confusion!"

"Scyther hit it with U-turn!" Scyther yelled out and moved in a blur. Arthur was starting to get into the zone he entered when battling so he saw the mantis slam into Monarch with serious force while most people from the crowd could only see the recoil from Butterfree. The butterfly slammed hard into the ground getting the wind knocked out of it as Scyther was encased in red light and returned to its Poke-ball.

"Monarch you okay?" Arthur called out.

"I'll be fine. That was fast though." It sure was but this is only the start. Monarch and Arthur watched as Scyther was replaced with a Metapod. Monarch continued its attack, its eyes turning blue and encasing the cocoon Pokémon in a psychic bubble causing some serious damage and making the Metapod eyes seem unfocused.

"Awesome job Monarch! Now come on back." Arthur returned Butterfree to its Poke-ball and sent out Blaze in substitution.

**Sabrina**

"Hang on, why did Bugsy get to return Scyther? I thought he wasn't allowed!" Masiy asked beside her grandpa Kurt. Sabrina and Lyra were also there watching the battle but it was Lyra who answered the little younger girl. Sabrina was too entranced with watching Arthur.

"That's part of what that attack does. Scyther attacks then returns to its Poke-ball on its own. It's a legal move." _And one to used to throw off challengers_ Sabrina thought. She wasn't a fan of this gym at all, but she wanted to see just how Arthur battled. He had come dressed quite well, in black shoes and a deep blue button down shirt covered by a dress vest but thus far he hadn't really shown her much to be impressed about. Now that his Quilava was in however, she suspected this was all about to change.

**Blaze**

"Metapod use Tackle!" Bugsy yelled. The cocoon jumped into action rocketing forward. However the attack completely missed Blaze and instead the Metapod crashed into a tree behind Arthur knocking itself out.

"See! It was so scared to battle me it knocked itself out!" Blaze laughed.

"Careful bud, that was just because Monarch's Confusion managed to confuse it. We're not out of the woods yet." Arthur said quietly so that only Blaze could here. The fire Pokémon paid no heed though. He was ready for a fight. Bugsy sent his Scyther back in to battle. The bug had at least two feet on Blaze when he was standing straight up. But Blaze had the type advantage, something he wasn't going to let go to waste.

Blaze watch warily as the Scyther received the command for another U-turn attack. The Bug-type launched itself at Blaze with blinding speed.

"You're mine!" it screamed as it closed the gap. Blaze was about to unleash his Ember attack when Arthur yelled out a different command.

"Blaze curl up and make sure your fire hits him!" Blaze immediately closed his mouth and did what his partner bid. He felt the massive impact and grunted as it sent him flying a bit, but Blaze knew he hadn't taken as much damage as normal. When he uncurled he found himself facing Arthur who seemed to have stopped him from flying any further.

"That's probably going to bruise. You owe me."

"I stopped your rolling so I think we're even."

"Yeah you're right. How's about I just go out there and win you your badge now your highness?" Arthur grinned down at his partner.

"That'd be awesome." Blaze rolled his eyes and spotted a Kakuna across the field.

"Serious? What the hell is that thing going to do?"

"It can still use its Poison Sting attack so be careful. Do you think you can take a direct hit from that U-turn of Scyther's?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cause I have an idea. But for right now, let's show Bugsy what kind of power you have." Blaze grinned and summoned up his fire.

**Sabrina**

"I don't know how many more attacks of those Blaze can take" Lyra said with worry across her face. Sabrina looked over to Bugsy who was sweating now. Blaze was roasting his poor Kakuna out on the field. That meant Bugsy was down to one last Pokémon but if he looked this worried...

"I think Scyther was hurt in that last attack" Sabrina noted quietly. Kurt smiled and Lyra looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"She means Arthur's strategy paid off" Kurt answered. "He got Quilava to change attacks just as Scyther was going to hit. Because of that, Scyther couldn't dodge the flames on Quilava's body and got burned because of it while Quilava didn't suffer nearly as much damage. That's why Bugsy looks so worried." _Perhaps he's good enough after all._

**Arthur**

Arthur watched as Scyther was brought back out and noted with satisfaction that the Bug Pokémon was indeed a little burned. The problem was it wasn't in a spot that would hinder Scyther's speed.

"SCYTHER!" it screamed glaring at Blaze with malice.

"Then come and get me!" Blaze yelled back. The Scyther moved again at blinding speeds shrugging off Blaze's Ember attacks by crossing its scythes in front of it.

"Blaze use Quick Attack to get out of there!" Fast as he was, Scyther just barely got a piece of Blaze tripping him up.

"Scyther, U-turn again!" Bugsy yelled.

"Blaze use Quick Attack to get inside its reach!" Before Arthur could even finish his command Blaze was moving.

**Blaze**

Blaze ran forward faster than the eye could see and collided with the big bug. The crash brought them both to a halt but gave the opening Blaze and Arthur were looking for. He didn't need to hear Arthur's command to let loose a wave of super heated projectiles striking the Scyther along the already weakened side of its body. Scyther backed off, its left arm hanging limp, covered in blisters from the fire attack. Blaze found himself breathing heavy as well. He would have to end this soon or else Scyther would win. The bug was faster than Blaze, and the Fire-types body was beginning to feel more like jelly than anything else after the multiple physical strikes against it.

"Scyther one more U-turn but use Quick Attack as well to give you a speed boost!" _Awe shit_ Blaze thought. _The last thing he needs right now is more speed_.

"Blaze you use Quick Attack too!" Blaze looked back at Arthur questioningly. He found the grey blue eyes full of dancing light and confidence. Then he saw the hand gesture and understood.

Both Pokémon bore in on one another. Blaze poured every last ounce of energy he had left into this attack and at the last second he bunched up his muscles and sprang up. The added speed from both attacks caused Scyther to miss and trip and fall. Blaze turned and sent out one last Ember attack causing Scyther to faint.

**Sabrina**

Everyone returned for one last meal at Kurt's house that evening. Even Bugsy came congratulating Arthur once again on his victory. Maisy was dancing all over the place with Mari while Lyra helped Kurt with the food and dishes. Sabrina had stepped outside and was watching another sunset when Arthur came out to join her.

"So are you heading back to Saffron?"

"Yes. I've been away from the gym too long now." Arthur nodded.

"I wanted to thank you once more for helping me down in the well." Sabrina shook her head.

"No need. But remember what I said. Be careful. No one seems to know what Team Rocket is planning so watch your back."

"I will."

"And once you've defeated the Johto leaders, you should try the Kanto gyms." Arthur looked at her in surprise. "I'd love to battle you one day when you're a bit stronger. I haven't had a decent challenge in three years." With that statement, Sabrina looked into Arthur's eyes and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Then she left back inside, leaving Arthur to raise his hand to his tingling cheek where he could still feel the soft press of Sabrina's lips.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Cyndaquil) - lv. 16  
Monarch (Butterfree) - lv. 15  
Whiskers (Rattata) - lv. 15  
Boo (Ghastly) - lv. 15  
Hoppy (Hoppip) - lv. 16


	14. Chapter 13 - Looking for Answers

Chapter 13 – Looking for Answers

"Where are you hiding?" Zeke yelled at the bound grunt. He had tracked down the grunt through the well after all the commotion had died down. In all the confusion it turns out one of the men managed to sneak away but thankfully Zeke's Ghastly caught the man.

"Like I'm going to tell you!" The grunt spat at Zeke's feet which elected the younger mans wrath with a backhand across the tied up grunts face.

"Maybe a little pain will loosen your tongue. Croconaw bite down on his leg. I want this son of a bitch to talk." The blue gator Pokémon looked towards his master but decided listening would be better than the repercussions if he refused.

"No, no, no, NO! Get away! AHHHH!" the grunt yelled as Croconaw bit down on his leg. The pressure was only light enough to break the skin. Tears started rolling the man's face as the pain grew.

"Now I'm only going to ask one more time," Zeke said calmly. "Where the hell are you all hiding?"

"Go to he..." the grunt said through clenched teeth. Croconaw gradually increased pressure. Pretty soon the gator knew the man's leg would break in his mouth.

"Croconaw will shear your leg off if I tell him too so you'd best talk you asshole." For a moment it seemed that the man would hold out so Zeke signaled for Croconaw to finish the job.

"Wait! I don't know!"

"Wrong answer!" Zeke yelled, saliva landing on the Rocket grunts face.

"Honestly" the man cried. "I don't know. I was assigned to the well. I don't know about any other projects. Please..."

"Then what happened here?"

"We were just following orders. Cut off as many Slowpoke tails as we could and ship them to some person in Goldenrod. Then the gym leader started poking around so we took him out. And then some kids around your age showed up. The girl, she was powerful. Her Alakazam took us all out. The guy, well I don't know what happened to him but when I snuck away Proton was already gone."

"Who?"

"Proton, the executive sent here to oversee us." Zeke tried raking his memory for a Proton but couldn't place the name. It could be someone new he thought, or else some up jumped piece of shit from before. Either way this useless trash in front of him wasn't worth his time anymore.

"I can see you're absolutely useless. And because you're working for Team Rocket, you can rot in here you piece of shit. Croconaw, just knock him out." The grunt didn't even get a chance to protest before the blue Pokémon cracked him in the jaw, breaking it and knocking the grunt out.

**Lance**

"So Sabrina stepped in did she?"

"Apparently so. I have no idea why she would have left Saffron to help though. She's not the most outgoing of people" the other man said. For once Will wasn't wearing his mask, and Lance could see the worry all over the man's face. Something was truly amiss here.

"Red changed a great many people he met in his journey. Sabrina was one of them. She may not like to show it, but there is a heart underneath that cold demeanor of hers. The Slowpoke issue worries me more however. How did this slip by us?"

"They were extremely careful in the beginning. Bugsy said he couldn't find a trace of anything going on except for Slowpoke missing their tails. Then some big ass guy came in and before you know it, Bugsy was out of the picture and Slowpoke all over the place where maimed."

"And you didn't get any sense of this?"

"No and that's what worries me more than anything. I don't know how we missed it."

"It's alright will. None of us can be perfect all the time. At least they managed to stop it. Now what is this about Sabrina's helper?"

"Some rookie trainer by the name of Arthur. According to Bugsy he's not half bad." Lance stared out over the Indigo Plateau. He was more annoyed with himself than anyone else. The missing Slowpoke tails had seemed beneath him all those weeks ago and completely unrelated. Now though...

"Thank you Will for the information. I'll give everyone else the heads up." Will noted the dismissal and withdrew from the room. Lance paced around for a while thinking until he couldn't hold it any longer. He quickly changed and headed down to the workout area for the Elite Four. He needed to clear his head.

Team Rocket had been ahead of them this entire time so far just as they had three years ago. Lance wrapped his hands in a thin cloth and walked to one of the punching bags. Thoughts were still racing through his head with each strike he made. Somehow Team Rocket was doing all of this under the radar. None of their agents seemed to get caught and thus far, their goals and objectives were random at best. Nothing seemed to piece together. How could they get away with doing this type of thing without notice? The authorities must have...

Unless they bought off the authorities. The thought was an unsettling one. Who would have the power to buy off the multiple police forces throughout Johto? It would have to be someone in power. Someone like Senator Archer? A senator would have access to that kind of bribery. But that still didn't answer the other burning question. What were they up to? If Archer really was still apart of Team Rocket what were his goals? Power over the entire Johto region?

"I thought I might find you down here." Lance turned around. Karen walked in, her hair tied back in a ponytail showing off her slightly more angled face. She also wasn't wearing much, just a sports bra and some skin tight Capri pants. One look at her toned body was usually enough to set any man drooling, and Lance did his best not to any of the slight arousal her appearance caused him.

"Needed to get rid of some anger."

"Yeah Will told me about the Well. How about we spar?" The abrupt turn of topic threw Lance off for a moment.

"Karen I appreciate the thought..."

"Come on. I'll go easy on you." Lance just shook his head. He sparred with Bruno often enough to know there weren't many people who could best him. Bruno's awesome strength was the only thing that allowed the fighting master to win so often. Still, Lance followed the Dark-type elite over to the sparring area, a slightly raised platform off to the right side of the gym. Lance was already covered in a sheen of sweat but he was far from exhausted yet. The two got up onto the platform and started circling one another waiting for the other to make the first move. There were some false steps to judge the reaction time but neither seemed willing to make the first move.

"I'm guessing you're trying to figure out Team Rocket's next play, am I right?" Karen asked stepping in close and jabbing at Lance who ducked away from the blow.

"Among other things, yes." Lance sent a low sweeping kick at Karen who lithely stepped away and created a gap once more.

"Well I might know a way we could find at least some new information out" Karen said stepping in close again. This time her quick jab connected with Lance's ribs as she moved underneath his outstretched grasping arm. She then twisted his arm back behind him but before she could do anything more, Lance untwisted himself and using his palms, hit Karen square in the chest with enough power to momentarily wind her.

"If you're about to propose you sneaking in undercover, forget it. That's far too risky and I won't allow it" Lance replied between heavy breaths. This time he closed the gap sending a flurry of attacks at Karen who blocked or deflected each one. Both of them were starting to sweat profusely and their breathing was becoming steadily more laboured as they exchanged shots.

"I wasn't actually. I don't fancy rejoining, and besides I'm pretty sure Ariana wouldn't allow it. I was instead thinking about the Pewter City museum."

"What?" Her comment had forced Lance to pause half a second to long allowing Karen to trip him up. She immediately pounced trying to pull Lance into and arm bar. However, Lance was quicker and got back to his knees before she could get a proper grip.

"The museum is having their re-opening gala next weekend. It's a pretty big event with a lot of impressive people coming from both Kanto and Johto. Senator Archer will be one of the men in attendance." As she said this, Karen engaged Lance in a grappling war. He was stronger than her but Karen knew he was holding back slightly as her processed this information.

"That might actually work." Karen suddenly twisted and wrapped her feet around Lance's neck throwing him to the ground. She quickly jumped on top of him and straddling him she pinned his arms above his head. "I'm glad you see it my way. I've already bought the tickets and everything." She waited just a second longer holding Lance in a submissive position before climbing off and giving the champion a hand up.

"You came all the way down here to spar with me just to tell me that?"

"You needed the distraction. You can't be perfect all the time Lance. And believe me, this is our best chance to talk to them in the open."

"You're right. Thank you Karen." The Dark-type master turned away before Lance could see the small blush across her cheeks. She grabbed one of the towels and started walking away swinging her hips just so and said one last thing before she was out of earshot.

"Oh and Lance, do tell the boys it's black tie." Lance watched her walk away painfully aware that not only had she just won their sparring match but she had left him longing for more as well.

**Zeke**

The boy sat there waiting until the two of them were alone. He couldn't believe how many people had shown up just to see off two of the most pathetic, mewling hearted people he had ever known. There was no way the grunt he had tortured could have possibly meant this kid though. He had gotten lucky to beat Zeke outside of Cherrygrove the first match. And it's not like Falkner and Bugsy were actually strong gym leaders. Finally everyone started to go their own ways. A woman left in a vehicle while the old man walked back up the street. Zeke recognized the gym leader being there as well, but it wasn't long before he too walked back in the direction of the gym. Finally the opening Zeke had been waiting for presented itself as the two other trainers headed for the gate allowing entrance into the Ilex forest.

"Hey!" he yelled out causing both trainers to stop and turn around. The girls face was the most comical because her confused look abruptly turned to a sour scowl upon realizing who was hailing them. The boy's face on the other hand remained impassive.

"Zeke" Arthur said without emotion.

"Tell me; is it true that you stopped Team Rocket down in the well?"

"Yes Arthur did stop them! Why would you even care? You're practically just like them! In fact I'm surprised you haven't joined up already!" Lyra countered. Zeke shifted his glare from Arthur over to Lyra who met his eye contact with as much defiance as she could muster.

"I am nothing like them" Zeke replied quietly and venomously. Then he was shouting, his anger getting the better of him. "Nothing! Do you hear? They are weak and pathetic! I'll crush any of them who get in my way!" Zeke was about to advance on the girl but Arthur stepped in his path.

"Don't you attack her!" Arthur warned. The girls tiny Marill and a runty little Pidgey also stepped up to defend their trainer. Zeke took some deep breaths trying to calm himself.

"I heard the rumours that you were involved. I doubted that they were serious. There is no way a weak ass kid like you could take down a criminal organization."

"I had some help. And it wasn't a big group. Just a small amount of people sent to collect Slowpoke tails."

"Ha see! I knew you weren't strong enough to take them on!"

"He was too you asshole!" Lyra shouted. She was really starting to annoy him.

"Well if you're so strong then battle me. Right here. Let's see how true those rumours really were!"

"Alright you're on" Both of them grabbed their Poke-balls and sent out their first battlers. Arthurs was a tiny little egg like Pokémon with red and blue markings which caused Zeke to start laughing.

"That's who you're going to start with? That tiny ass thing? My Ghastly will tear it apart!"

"We'll just see about that..." Arthur replied.

"Ghastly use Curse!" Zeke commanded. The one good thing that could be said about this Ghastly is that is seemed to enjoy fighting so it responded extremely quickly to all of Zeke's commands. The ghost did something akin to a ritual almost looking like it was in pain the entire time, but the Togepi just stood there looking somewhat curious as to what its opponent was doing.

"Lucky counter it with Extrasensory" Arthur yelled out. The little Pokémon glowed pink and before Zeke could do anything his Ghastly was unconscious. Furious, Zeke recalled his ghost. The only good thing about that short battle was the cry of pain Arthur's Togepi gave after the affliction of curse took effect. Arthur recalled his Pokémon as well with a slight frown on his face.

"Pathetic tool. Fine Zubat, destroy him!" The tiny bat Pokémon came out, its squeaks allowing it to 'see' the battlefield.

"Blaze your turn!" Arthur sent out the evolved form of the Pokémon that had defeated Zeke in their first battle. This time would be different though.

"Zubat use Supersonic" Zeke yelled out. The bat immediately started sending out sound waves at a frequency too high for Zeke to hear and he waited for the Quilava to become confused.

"Not going to work! Blaze turn up the heat with Ember!" The Quilava sent forth the small fire particles not at all looking confused. Zubat was washed over with the fire getting knocked out of the sky. "Now finish it off with Quick Attack!" The Quilava jumped into action with lightning speed slamming into Zeke's Zubat knocking it out. Zeke was stunned. How could this weakling have already taken out two of his Pokémon so quickly? His anger was growing as he summoned his strongest tool to the field.

"Blaze enough" Arthur said recalling his Fire-type. This time he sent out a Grass-type.

"What the hell? First you use an egg, now a flower? At least that Quilava doesn't look as weak as the other two."

"In case you missed it Zeke, my little 'egg' already took down you're Ghastly. And I wouldn't underestimate Hoppy here."

"Crush it with Water Gun!" Croconaw responded by unleashing a torrent of water from its mouth. The attack scored a direct hit but wasn't overly effective.

"Hoppy get in close." The Hoppip closed the gap and Zeke didn't trust what Arthur had planned.

"Get it off with Water Gun!" His gator sent forth multiple streams of water but the annoying flower just jumped around until it was close to Croconaw's nose. Zeke jumped at the chance to crush the annoying runt with a vicious Bite attack. The flower had other ideas though.

"Hoppy, use Sleep Powder!" A bunch of blue powder was released from the leaves on the Pokémon's head which Croconaw inhaled. The effect was instantaneous as the big blue gator keeled over completely passed out.

"Hoppy great job, but now let Lucky take over." Zeke watched as the flower was returned to its ball and replaced once more with the egg.

"Croconaw wake up!" Zeke screamed. The Water-type seemed to be twitching uncomfortably in its sleep, but stayed unconscious. Arthur used the same attack as he had used against Zeke's Ghastly. Once more the small egg glowed purple and struck his Croconaw. This attack sequence was repeated twice more and suddenly Zeke realized that his useless Pokémon was no longer sleeping but rather was finally unconscious.

"How?" Zeke couldn't understand. How could this weak hearted trainer across from him have beaten him twice? "I hate weak Pokémon. Completely useless things. Just like Team Rocket. Any one of them alone are nothing. If any of them get in my way I will annihilate them. Same thing goes for you." And with that Zeke pushed past Arthur and Lyra and entered the Ilex forest.

* * *

Hey there. So I am leaving today, off to travel the world (ok maybe just Europe...). As such, this will be my last posting of this story for about a month. I know, it sucks, but that's just how the ball rolls sometimes. However, because I'm ahead on the story (albeit only by about a chapter or two) I thought I would treat all you awesome fans, and post two chapters today. You're welcome! Hope you enjoy the action and the insight and please let me know what you think!


End file.
